Harry Potter and the Infernal Requiem
by itachikage
Summary: After being sorted into Slytherin, and seeing the corruption of the Wizarding World, Harry resloves to correct it, by force if necessary. Harry Potter/Phantom Requiem for the Phantom Crossover. Will be uploading multiple chapters at once. for more consistent updates, check my profile on hpfanficarchive.
1. The First Nights

My Second fanfic! This one should be better than the last. Read and Enjoy

* * *

Harry potter and the Infernal Requiem

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, as much as I might wish that I did. Any character or settings are property of their respective owners.

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The Sorting Hat's song ended, as the Great Hall erupted into applause, Harry couldn't stop thinking how much his life has changed recently. For years, his aunt and uncle, as well as his idiot cousin Dudley, have been abusive and hateful. Harry has been beaten, starved, and overworked since before he could remember. His only memory without his Aunt and Uncle is a strange flash of green light.

Then out of nowhere, Harry had gotten a letter over the summer. Just seeing the letter had caused his Uncle to become worse than ever before. After a week of trying to stop the letters from arriving at the house, his uncle had moved the entire family to the middle of nowhere. The night of Harry's eleventh birthday, the door was ripped off its hinges and in came a man that makes even the large Uncle Vernon look like a school boy. His name was Hagrid, and he had told Harry about the wizarding world, about his parents, and tried to turn Dudley into a pig (Harry could only guess that Dudley was too much of a pig for the spell to work.) The next day, Hagrid had taken Harry into London, to someplace called Diagon Alley,

When they went to the bank, Hagrid had insisted that Harry let him to all of the talking. "Ya' don't wanna insult a goblin, even by accident. Best let me do all the talkin'. Younger kids then you have never ended up at Hogwarts 'cause they ran afoul of a goblin." Hagrid had told him. After a lengthy stay in the bank, a roller coaster ride to his trust vault and a strange package, Harry and Hagrid set off to collect Harry's school supplies. As he went to get his robes; he passed a blonde haired boy that looked like your typical spoiled brat. Harry was secretly glad that they had taken so long at the bank. He wouldn't have wanted to have to talk to that kid.

At the end of the day, Hagrid had taken Harry back to the Dursleys, against Harry's pleading not to. "You'll be safer there, I promise. If the muggles won't let ya' go to the train send me an owl and I'll take you myself." As soon as Hagrid had left Harry reached out his wand and books, looking for a spell to take him back to Diagon Alley. He had found a charm called, "Wingardium Leviosa" that would let him float his things and decided that it was better than nothing. As he raised his wand to cast the spell, there was a loud BANG! Harry jumped backwards as he looked around in surprise.

In front of him, on the side of the road was a large purple double-decker bus, the words "Knight Bus" visible on the side. As Harry stood up, an old man exited the bus and said, "Welcome to the Knight Bus. My name is Ernie Prang. Where would you like to head this evening?" After Harry got over his shock, he quickly said, "The Leaky Cauldron, How much is that?"

"8 sickles"

Harry handed him the money and lifted his things onto the bus. After five minutes of hairpin turns, nearly puking on more than one occasion, and speeds that defied everything that Harry knew to be true, Harry had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, where he paid 15 galleons for a room until September first.

Over the next two weeks, He began practicing spells that were in his new text books. He quickly found that he had an affinity to Defense Against the Dark Arts, which according to Tom, the old barkeep, he was at the same level as your average third year student, and potions, which, while not as good as D.A.D.A, was better than an ordinary first year student.

Two weeks before the start of term, after two days Harry was able to turn a matchstick into a needle. Seeing as it was breakfast time and he was hungry, he decided to go and get some breakfast before he tried some new curses from the second year book. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw a crowd of people coming out of the fireplace. People coming out of the fireplace weren't a rare occurrence, but all of these people were clearly from the same family. They all had red hair and freckles and were wearing what look like second hand robes. He decided to try and strike up a conversation with one of them that appears to be about his age. "Hi I'm-"Harry started. "Shut up and get out of my way you worthless git!" he yelled as he stormed past him. The older women, who could only be his mother looked at Harry like we was unworthy to be in the presence of her family and followed her son towards the entrance to Diagon alley. The rest followed after her just as harry turned to go order breakfast, two of the red-heads, clearly twins, walked over and one said sadly, "We sincerely apologize for our brother's rude words, just proves that he is the worthless git. My name is Fred-"

And I'm George; it's a pleasure to meet you." First year?" George asked. As harry nodded Fred smiled, "Good, We need you to beat Ron's-that our jerk of a brother, by the way-score on all the tests this year. If you can do that, then we'll give you something next year that I'm sure you'll find useful. It'll be worth it to prove he's not nearly as tough as he thinks he is. Deal?" Harry looked surprised by this request, but decides that it was as good a way as any to get back at him for his rudeness. "Deal. I never got to introduce myself I'm-"Harry said before being interrupted by the mother returning and yelling, "YOU BOYS SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO ASSOCIATE WITH NOBODYS LIKE HIM! THAT WON'T HELP THE WEASLEY FAMILY TO REGAIN IT WEALTH AND STATUS. NOW LET'S GO!"

One of the boys tossed a piece of paper at harry and smiled then winked and followed his mother. Harry took the piece of paper and read it, "Hi kid, we never did catch your name. If you're reading this, than mum caught us. Sorry we couldn't talk more; we'll try and find you on the train. Until then, Gred and Forge Weasley." Harry smiled and ordered an omelet and some bacon for breakfast.

* * *

Two weeks came and went in the blink of an eye. Harry had started to work on some of the more difficult potions. He had almost emptied this trust fault buying a number of expensive potion ingredients. The most expensive was a vial of Re'em Blood, one hundred galleons for it. Harry didn't think that he would be able use it for a while, but it would be good to have in case he has enough time during the course of the year. He was fairly certain that he had learned every spell and potion in the first year curriculum and most of the second year spells, he even brought some books on advanced hexes and curses to read in his spare time. Harry asked Tom if he would be able to floo onto the platform, and when Tom nodded handed him three sickles for a small bag of Floo powder. He threw it into the fire and said, "Platform nine and three quarters!" after spinning out of control for a few second he came to a stop at the platform and the sight was breathtaking.

The Train was a bright red and the entire platform seemed to be made of gold. Seeing that he was one of the first people there, he decided to find a seat and took the first available compartment and loaded his trunk. He watched and waited as people started to arrive en masse to the platform. He was the entire red haired family, that snobby looking blonde, with who he could only assume was his parents and a few people that he recognized from The Leaky Cauldron. Half an hour later the conductor called for final boarding. The door to his compartment opened and a red haired girl walked in and asked "May I sit in here with you?" Harry smiled, "Of course." She smiled back and stored her trunk and sat across from him. "My name is Susan Bones, what's yours?" she asked politely. "I'm Harry Potter." She her eyes widen toward his scar, he chuckled, "Yes, that Harry Potter. Are you related to Madam Bones from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" Harry asked.

Susan blushed slightly that she'd been caught staring, "Yes, she's my aunt. I live with her most of the time. Do you know which house you are going to be in?"

Harry thought for a moment, he'd read all about the four houses of Hogwarts; Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the wise, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Slytherin for the cunning. Each house was founded by one of the greatest witches or wizards of that age. "Most likely Gryffindor or Slytherin. What about you?"

"Probably Hufflepuff, my whole family has been in it since Hogwarts was founded. " Susan replies cheerfully.

"I guess that make us enemies then…" Harry said with mock hatred in his voice, causing Susan to laugh.

The door opens and in comes two red-haired twins. "Remember us?" the one on the left said. Harry smiles and answers "How could I forget you, Gred and Forge!" This caused the twin on the right to shake his head. "We can't have made much of an introduction since I should be obvious that I'm Gred and he's Forge. Can't you even tell us apart?" remarks Fred causing laugh all around.

George looks towards Harry and says, "We never did get your name the last time we meet."

Harry smirks and whispers to George, "I'm Harry Potter."

George promptly faints. Fred looks at him and says chuckling, "You'd think that you just told him you were Harry Potter."

Harry lifts up his bangs and says, "I did."

Fred proceeds to join his brother, causing both the first years to burst out laughing. Ten minutes later, the food trolley arrives and harry buys some of everything for his new friends. As Fred enjoys a cauldron cake, George looks to harry and says, "Sucks to be Ron. Mum told him to be sure to befriend Harry Potter so he could get some of your money. Wait until he finds out that the guy he called a worthless git was Harry Potter!"

Harry smirks, "It wouldn't have mattered. I don't just give away money even to friends. Fred, what are your two going to do after school?"

Fred smirks and replies, "We are going to make the best joke shop in the world. Assuming we can get the money together."

Harry looks at them and says, "Let me know when you're ready to set it up, I might be able to give you guys a start-up loan."

George was flabbergasted, "Are you serious? I thought that you don't give away money even to friends?"

"I don't but that doesn't mean that I don't make long term investments." Harry answers smiling.

Fred smirks, "Let us know if you need some backup, we'll give you a hand anytime. You two better get changed; we'll be there in ten minutes." And with that, they left the compartment, talking about candy that makes you sick.

The trip up to the castle was relatively uneventful aside from Malfoy and Ron both going for a swim compliments of the giant squid. The entrance hall was much bigger than he was expecting. He was in awe of all the painting that were moving and talking and ghosts that scared half of the first years. Just than a very stern looking old lady came and explains about the school and how they would be sorted. Wearing some old hat was totally different than most of what he heard while in the Cauldron, most people mentioned have to wrestle a troll, or duel a teacher. There is no way that any first year would be able to do that. After lining up in alphabetical order, Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall, after a few minutes the hat burst into song.

After it finished, and after the applause Professor McGonagall called out, "Abbott, Hannah!" and a young girl walked up to the stage and sat on the stool, and few moment after the hat was place on her head that hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!" Amidst the cheers from Hufflepuff Hannah ran over to her new house. Next Professor McGonagall Called out "Bones, Susan!" Harry gave her a quick nod as she sat in the stool and she nodded back, for 5 minutes there was silence and then the silence was broken with a yell of, "Slytherin!" As Slytherin cheered Susan seemed to be surprised by this turn of events. And the sorting continued.

"Boot, Terry!" "Ravenclaw!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" "Ravenclaw!"

"Brown, Lavender" "Gryffindor!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent" "Slytherin!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!" "Slytherin!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "Hufflepuff!"

"Goyle, Gregory!" "Slytherin!"

"Granger, Hermione!" "Gryffindor!"

"Greengrass, Daphne!" "Slytherin!"

"Longbottom, Neville!" "Gryffindor!"

"MacDougal, Morag!" "Ravenclaw!"

"Malfoy, Draco!" "Slytherin!"

"Moon, Lily!" "Hufflepuff!"

"Nott, Theodore!" "Slytherin!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!" "Slytherin!"

"Patil, Padma!" "Ravenclaw!"

"Patil, Parvati!" "Gryffindor!"

Peakes, Sally-Anne! "Gryffindor"

Now harry stood at the Front of the line and knew what the next name was. "Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall called and the hall was silent in an instant. Then the muttering started. As Harry walked up to the stool he overheard some of the conversations, "Is that really him?" "He beat You-Know-Who?" Harry sat on the stool and felt the hat be place on his head, and heard a voice, "Harry Potter, this will be a challenge, let's see what traits you have. Loyalty to those who hold your trust, wisdom to be weary around those that don't, the cunning to determine which is which, and courage to see your choice through to the end. You, Mr. Potter are exactly what the founders thought to be the ideal wizard, but my task remains. Of those traits Courage and Cunning are the greatest. Though Dumbledore asked me to do otherwise, the choice is yours: Slytherin or Gryffindor. Harry thought for a moment then decided, "Slytherin". The hat cracked a smile, "Very well, I expect great things Mr. Potter."

After ten minutes, the silence that had shrouded the hall was broken as the hat erupted, "Slytherin!" The far left table exploded into applause and cheering, with the only other cheering being from the staff table and the Weasley twins. Harry smiled as we went to the table and sat next to Susan and watched the last of the new students being sorted.

"Thomas, Dean!" "Gryffindor!"

"Turpin, Lisa!" "Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Ronald!" "Gryffindor!

"Zabani, Blaise!" "Slytherin!"

As the last of the Students took their seats Professor Dumbledore stood and said something completely nonsensical then as he sat back down, the plates suddenly became full of food. As Harry reached for some pork chops, he felt his scar began to prickle. Turning his head he saw that both Professor Quirrell and Professor Dumbledore were looking at him with fear in their eyes. Wondering why they were afraid, his hunger got the better of him and he got back to his dinner, laughing with his new friends, Susan and Daphne. Daphne's parents were good friends of Harry's and they had been concerned that no one but Dumbledore seemed to know where he was. Harry made a mental note to send Hedwig with a letter asking about his parents, then began to telling them about his Aunt and Uncle.

Even though he left out the worst of it, both Susan and Daphne were furious. Susan stormed off to send an owl to her Aunt and see if there was anything that she could do. After she'd calmed down, Daphne mentioned that she was sending her parents a letter in the morning. Harry offered to let her use Hedwig, since he was going to send them a letter about his parents, and Daphne accepted. Susan returned at this point, still a little mad about his "Family", and she finished her dinner just as the food was cleared from the plates and Professor Dumbledore stood up. After explaining not to go into the forest or the third floor, they were dismissed, and they followed a prefect named Marcus Flint through the dungeons, to the Statue of Merlin just past the potions classroom. Then Flint turns to the group of first years, and says, "This school doesn't seem to understand that not all Slytherins are evil. Our house values blood purity and cunning, which has led to conflict between us and Gryffindor. They all ways seem to forget that Sirius Black was as dark as they can get and he wasn't one of us. This statue of Merlin is the entrance to our common room. The password is 'Le Fay'. This changes once a month and will be posted on the common room bulletin board. If you forget, ask myself or one of the other prefects and we will assist you. One more thing, before we enter, We, Slytherins always stick together. If you get into trouble, let the house know and we'll be sure to back you up."

With that said he turned and said the password. Merlin winked and moved to the side, revealing a large door way to a wide open room. The Common Room was bathed in a green light that Flint explained was because we were directly beneath the Black Lake. As most of the first years started to head to the dormitories, Harry and Daphne started to write letters to send to her parents when Malfoy came over and tried to get Harry's attention, but Harry ignored him.

After sending Hedwig out with the letters, Harry and Daphne were ready to go to bed when they were stopped by Malfoy, flanked by two new goons. "Potter, who do you think you are, ignoring me like that? Think you're better than everyone is that it?" Malfoy said with a smirk. Harry looks him in the eyes and said as he walked past them to the boys' dorm, "No, Malfoy, I don't. I think that I'm better than you." Malfoy's out face turned a shade of purple that would make Uncle Vernon proud and pulled out his wand and pointed it toward the dorm, only to find Harry's wand pointed at his forehead. "Try it. I learned more curses in the last month then you've learned in the last ten year." Malfoy started to panic, then smirked, "He's bluffing. He couldn't have used magic outside of school." And then he started to laugh. Harry joined him, then points his wand towards a vase by the Girls' Dorms, and yelled, "Reducto!" and the vase turned to dust was a loud crack. Malfoy and his goons ran out of the Common Room yelling about his father, as Harry and Daphne laughed. Daphne stopped and looked scared. "If he goes to Professor Snape, you could be expelled!" Harry stopped, and then pointed his wand at where the vase used to be and said, "Repairo!" and the dust reformed like it was never damaged.

At that point, the Statue moved and Malfoy and goons came back with a man with greasy black hair and a crooked nose. He looked into Harry's eyes, and took a step back, but quickly regained his composure and walked over to Harry, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy told me that you attempt to kill him with a blasting curse. Is this true?"

Harry made a mental note to thank Daphne for the advice, as he lied easily, "Of course not, Sir. I wouldn't even know how to cast a blasting curse. I simply told Draco that his family had no power in this school and that if he wanted to act better than me, he should prove that he is. "

Malfoy looked pissed, "Professor, look destroyed that vase-"he yelled as he noticed that the vase was repaired.

Harry smoothly continued, "That vase was broken as Malfoy and his friends ran out of the Common Room. I simply thought that I should repair it before someone hurt their feet on the pieces. Feel free to check my wand for magic."

Snape took his wand, pointed it at Harry's and said, "Prior Incantato." As the grey smoke reformed as a vase, Snape turned to Malfoy and said, "Detention, Mr. Malfoy for spreading lies about a housemate. Now go to bed before you get in more trouble."

Draco turned purple for the second time that night and sneered, "Ask that Bitch Greengrass, she saw the whole thing."

Daphne looked at Snape and said, "Harry's was telling the truth, Malfoy just can't get over the fact Harry's got more talent than him."

Snape sneered, "Detention for a week Mr. Malfoy, Care to try for more?"

Malfoy decided to cut his losses and turn to Daphne sneering, "Blood Traitor." as he left muttering about his father.

Snape turned back to harry and said, "I was wondering if I might have a word with you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled, "Of course, Professor, See you tomorrow, Daphne." As he and Snape left, Daphne called after him, "I'll stay up and see if I can write a few more letters before the breakfast."

Elsewhere in the Castle, Professor Dumbledore was pacing around his office interrogating the Sorting Hat. "Why did you sort harry into Slytherin!? I told you to make sure that he was in Gryffindor!"

The Hat replies, "My orders from the founders trump yours, Headmaster. He was fit for Slytherin more so than Gryffindor so that was where I sorted him. I have nothing more to say on the subject."

"If he isn't then I can't control him! He needs to be convinced that Slytherin is evil, so that he will continue to follow my master plan! If he can't befriend Ron Weasley, then his true potential might awaken. Slytherins are too cunning. One of them might figure out that I've bound his core! That would be catastrophic! Wait, Mr. Malfoy is everything that Harry Potter should hate, if I use him, and then he can still be set against them. He could be our Trojan horse against Voldemort! I still need to make him befriend Ron Weasley. Wait… What if I reward points for interschool unity? That would give an opening that Ron could exploit. Yes, that's it! You have set me back you foolish hat, but I will correct this! I am Albus Dumbledore, the Leader of Light and the greatest wizard to ever be born! No damn hat can foil my plans!"

Snape and Harry went into the potions classroom and Harry took a seat across from Snape. Snape started the conversation, "Harry, I'm well aware that you cast the blasting curse and lied to me about it. I don't care. Mr. Malfoy is an obnoxious snob and since I know you never intended to harm him, I let it slide. I must say that I am surprised that you were able to cast a blasting curse as a first year. Petunia must have let you practice magic. I never thought that she'd have changed since we were kids."

Harry was shocked; first that Snape knew he was lying, then that he wouldn't punish him, but most of all that Snape knew his aunt. "Does that mean you knew my mother?" harry asked with more than a little hope in his voice.

Snape nodded, "She was my best friend since before either of use came to school. Petunia barely talked to her after she got her letter. When Dumbledore told me that you were living with her, I thought that he had condemned you to a life of misery. I'm glad that my fears were unfounded."

Harry started to get angry, and almost yelled, "he did. The only reason that I was able to practice was because I ran away to the leaky cauldron after I got my school things. She and my uncle beat me, starved me, and…" Harry spent the next 25 minutes crying and telling Snape how cruel and depraved the Dursleys were and with each sentence, Snape got madder and madder, until when harry finally finished, he was livid. "How dare them! I should go over there and burn all of them to a crisp." Snape screamed. As he slowly started to cool down, Snape started to think more logically, "Do you have an owl, Harry?" Snape asked as calmly as he could.

Harry, who was just starting to calm down, said, "Yes, but I sent her to deliver messages to Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass. Daphne told me that they were friends of my parents and wanted to know more about them."

Snape smiled, "Good, when she comes back, send her with two messages, one to Madam Bones, telling her what the Dursleys have done to you over the past ten years, and then one to the Greengrasses, asking if they would be willing to take temporary custody as the Dursleys are unfit to care for you."

Harry tells Snape, "I think that Susan Bones already told Amelia part of what I told you. I told her and Daphne during dinner, and they were both angry. Then Susan left dinner, saying that she had to send a message to her aunt."

Snape smiled, "Good, then you may not have to write any letters. I've no doubt that Susan told her aunt what she knew, and knowing Daphne, she may have anticipated that Susan might have told Amelia and asked her parents to apply for guardianship. If that is the case, tomorrow should be very interesting. You should get to bed. We'll talk tomorrow afternoon. Good night." And with that he led harry back to the Common Room.

* * *

Chapter one is done! R&R The sooner you review, the sooner I update

Itachikage


	2. Heritage

Harry Potter and the Infernal Requiem

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, as much as I might wish that I did. Any character or settings are property of their respective owners.

Here's chapter 2! If you enjoy, rate and review!

The next morning, Harry told Daphne and Susan about the conversation he had with Snape. Both of them confirmed that they had sent the letter just as Snape had predicted. As they sat down, and started to dish up their food, the rest of the students started to pile into the Great Hall. Most of the Slytherins gave Harry a pat on the back and said, "Good going Potter!" Marcus Flint came over and started laughing, "Everyone heard what you did to Malfoy last night. Well done! You put that idiot in his place and gave him detention too! The sorting hat was dead on when it put you here."

Just then Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced, "This year in order to foster friendship between houses, student will be allowed to sit in whichever table they choose, and student study groups and organizations with members of multiple houses will receive house point for all house involved. All of you must remember that not only are you here to learn, but also to make friendships that will last a lifetime. Now go and enjoy yourselves. Class will start tomorrow and I encourage all of you to make friends and enjoy the rest of today." As he sat, everyone cheered and many got up and moved to a new table, most of those tried to go to the Slytherin table. Most were unable to, but lucky Fred and George were the first to make it to the table and sat on either side of Harry.

"Well, Harry, this is both good and bad for you." Twin number one began.

"Good because classes are put off another day-"Twin number two continued.

"And bad because our git of a brother might try and talk to you. " Twin two finishes

"Speaking of…" Susan begins just as Ron Weasley manages to force his way to the table.

Ron looks at him and smiles, "Hi Harry, I'm Ron Weasley; I see that you've met my brothers Fred and George. What do you say we go talk over at the Gryffindor table? You really shouldn't hang out with these _snakes._" He says, hissing the last word like it was some kind of curse.

Harry turned to Ron and said, "Didn't your mom tell you not to associate with my kind? After all I'm just a worthless git, right?" Ron's ear turn the same color as his hair after that last remark, Prompting Fred and George to start laughing at their brother's expense.

"Come on I was only joking with ya'. Don't tell that you don't actually want to stay with them. They killed your parents." He almost yelled that last part and making the entire Great Hall look at them. Fred and George stopped laughing and looked at their brother, furious that he would actually say that. All of Slytherin house rose as one, wands drawn and pointed at Ron, except Draco, who was laughing.

Harry rose slowly to his feet, eyes fixed on Ron, "Maybe Voldemort did kill my parents, but Sirius Black betrayed them. Black was one of yours wasn't he? If it wasn't for Black, my family would still be alive. I won't let you try and separate me from my new family, Slytherin House." All of Slytherin house cheered at that except Malfoy, who stopped laughing. "If you don't get out of my sight, I'll blast you into oblivion." Harry said, with his voice as cold as ice. Lightning rippled across the Great Hall as raw magic poured out of Harry. Ron bolted out of the Great Hall, screaming.

As the thunder died down, Dumbledore tried to regain control, "thirty points from Slytherin, Mr. Potter, for threatening another student." As he sat down, all of Slytherin yelled in protest. Professor McGonagall stood up and said, "One Hundred points from Gryffindor for verbally attacking another student, disrespecting an entire house, and most importantly disrespect the names of Lily and James Potter! I have never been more disappointed of my own house in my entire life! Ronald Weasley will see me in detention for the next month. Also, ten points each to Fred and George Weasley, for embodying what a true Gryffindor is, someone who stand up for what is right." As she sat, the Slytherins cheered, and Fred and George became honorary members and the first Gryffindors to be taught the password to the Slytherin common room. . No one from Gryffindor protested the points

As Amelia Bones began sorting through the papers for prisoner transfer and appeal requests a large brown owl flew in through the open window. She recognized it as a Hogwarts owl. "I wonder what Susan needs so early in the year." She said to herself. She removed its letter, gave it some water and a biscuit then sent it on it way. She opened the letter which read:

_Hi Auntie!_

_ We just arrived at Hogwarts and I was surprised when I got sorted into Slytherin! But that wasn't the only thing that was surprising. A new friend that I made on the train, Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin as well. When we were eating dinner, Harry mentioned that he was forced to stay with his muggle Aunt and Uncle, both of whom hate magic. He was beaten and starved for ten year and he's got the scars to prove it. He survived on nothing but table scraps and has been worked harder than a Malfoy House Elf! Is there anything that we can do to help? I don't want my new friend to have to go home to those monsters!_

_Love you,_

_ Susan_

The more Amelia thought about this request, the more it enraged her. Dumbledore had insisted that it was the best thing for him. Insisted that Harry would be fine! Casting a quick "tempus!" to check the time, she decides to go the department for the protection of magical children and have a talk with the potter case worker.

Cyrus and Morgan Greengrass woke up at nine o'clock and went down stairs to make breakfast. Morgan went upstairs to wake up Astoria, when a snowy owl came knocking on the kitchen window. Cyrus open the window and saw that there were two letters, He recognized one of the handwriting as Daphne's, but had no idea who the other one was from. He offered the owl a piece of bacon and a sip of water When Morgan return with a yawning Astoria, Cyrus handed her Daphne's letter and opened the one he was holding:

Hello Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass,

My name is Harry Potter; I'm a friend of Daphne's at school. I've lived with my aunt and uncle for the last ten years, and never knew anything about my parents or even about magic until about a month ago. I was wondering if you could tell be about by parents, as Daphne mentioned that you were close friends. I would love it if you had a few old pictures that I could have, as I've never even seen what they looked like.

Sincerely yours,

Harry James Potter

Cyrus started laughing, "Dear you're never going to believe who Daphne is friends with!"

Morgan answers seriously, "Harry Potter." Handing him the letter

Noticing his wife's change in demeanor, he took the letter and began reading:

Mom and Dad,

If this is Tori, give this letter to mom or dad, it's important. I was sorted into Slytherin, where I met my new friend Harry Potter. When he talked about his life at home, he mentioned that he was beaten, starved, didn't even know that he was a wizard, and was worked to the point of exhaustion by his aunt and uncle. I could see some of the scars along his arms. Our other friend, Susan Bones, sent a letter to her aunt at the DMLE to see if she can do anything. Would it be possible for you to try and help? Madam Bones will need all the help she can get if she's going up against Dumbledore. I don't know why, but he seems to have his own plans for Harry and seemed agitated when the hat put him in Slytherin.

Lots of love,

Daphne

Cyrus sat there for a second and considered his options, he was angry, but knew better than to let his anger control him like a Gryffindor. Turning to his wife, he said, "We have to go to the DMLE. Tori, watch the house." They ran out the door. Astoria knew better than to ask questions when her parents are like that. She watched as they reached the edge of the wards and disappeared.

Just as Amelia signed the last paper, denying Sirius Black an appeal for three months, there was a knock on the door. Kingsley Shacklebolt came in and said, "Lord and Lady Greengrass are here to see you, ma'am, regarding Harry Potter." "Let them in." she replied. When they entered Amelia, began, "Harry Potter seems to be a popular topic today. I just received a letter from my niece this morning regarding him. How can I be of assistance?" She asked respectfully.

Cyrus answered, "As you are aware, Lily and James were close friends of ours, after they were killed we inquired multiple times about where he was. The ministry would insist that we talk to Dumbledore, and whenever we talk to Dumbledore, he would insist that harry was fine and living a happy life with his aunt and uncle. Today, we received this letter from our daughter and decided that now was a good time to try again to help him, like we should have done from the beginning." He hands Daphne's letter to Amelia and gives her a few minutes to read through it.

As she read, she noticed that, the information seemed to roughly the same as the information from Susan's. The idea that Dumbledore might have something planned worried her. Returning the letter, she says, "the letter I received from Susan this morning said much the same thing and I intended to go and see the Potter case worker as soon as I finished my paperwork. Since I finished it just as you came in, Shall we go together?" Receiving a nod from both of them, she led them out the door.

As they reached the Information Desk Madam Bones said, "I am Amelia Bones from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I need to speak with the Potter case worker." "Third door on the left" the women said without looking up from her magazine. As they entered the indicated room, the red haired women behind the desk looked up and said, "Madam Bones, I am Molly Weasley. How can I be of assistance?"

"We need to speak to you about Harry Potter. Allow me to introduce Lord and Lady Greengrass. Their daughter, Daphne, as well as my niece Susan, are in the same house as Harry. They both confided in us that Harry was beaten and abused by his aunt and uncle. I would like for the Greengrasses to serve as his legal Guardians until the DMLE has completed its investigation." Amelia said respectfully.

"I am afraid that is impossible, I have meet with harry, as well as his aunt and uncle, many times over the years. They are sweet and loving parents. We shall launch our own investigation, but until then this remains our investigation and the guardians of Mr. Potter shall be the Dursleys. Have a good day." Molly replied sweetly as she escorted them out of her office and shut the door.

Amelia took the Greengrasses out to lunch to talk about what happened. After they sat at the ministry food court, Amelia says, "I think we all know that she was lying through her teeth. She's clearly in Dumbledore's pocket. I can't forcefully change guardianship with evidence, which I can't get with harry at Hogwarts. Either of you have a plan?"

Morgan smiled, "We weren't in Slytherin for nothing. What if we invite Harry to stay with us for Christmas and then you happen to come by and see the scars at a Christmas party? Would that be enough evidence to take that lying witch to trial?"

Amelia smiled, "Maybe even though good-for-nothing muggles."

Cyrus laughs, "Good, we'll lock up Harry's aunt and uncle for Christmas. We'll be sure to send you an invitation to our Christmas party, Madam Bones."

Harry spent the rest of the day helping Daphne and Susan to get ahead in their spellwork, while talking to Fred and George about their joke shop. As they were getting ready to head back to the Common Room, Snape came over to their study group, "it is always refreshing to see Slytherin and Gryffindor getting along, like the founders they were named for. Fifteen points for each of you. Potter, a word before dinner if you please?" Leading Harry back to his office, Snape cast some privacy spells after Harry was seated and sat back down across from him. "It would seem that Draco made good on his threats. By order of the board of governors, I am suspended from teaching until after an investigation. Potions will instead be taught by Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. Be very careful around her. She would love an excuse to expel you. That is all. Best get up to dinner before it get cold."

As Harry walked to the Great Hall, he could hear Malfoy laughing, by the door, before he shouted, "Potter! Can't hide behind Snape anymore, can you?" Ignoring him, Harry continued in and sat down between the Weasley twins at the Slytherin table just as the evening post arrived. Hedwig landed in front of Daphne, who took the letter and read it, then put it in her pocket. "You two are both invited to my house for Christmas. Mom says that we'll take care of the Dursleys problem there."

The first few weeks of school went by fairly well. Harry was top of the class in DADA, Charms, and transfiguration. Potions was easily the worse class, Draco had clearly told his mother what happened between him and Harry, as she would take every opportunity to give Harry detentions or just fail his potion. The first day of class, she assigns an easy potion for curing boil. Half way through the class, Draco's cauldron melts, and he and Ron get an O for the lesson, while Harry get a D for helping his fellow students after finishing his potion perfectly. It got to the point that, even Gryffindor's who hated Snape, were wishing that he was back teaching potions. Only Ron and Draco were happy with the class. Everyone else hated Ms. Malfoy just as much as Draco.

Fred and George took the fight to her. Every night, with a small group of loyal students, they prepared countless pranks in an attempt to force her to quit. The second week of school, Narcissa came to class with bright purple hair, which changed color every time she gave a detention. The next week, she started getting sick every day at breakfast. Potions were cancelled all week to prevent a "Possible outbreak of an unknown virus" as Dumbledore had said. The look on his face told everyone that he knew full well who was responsible and certainly approved. The weekend of the thirty-first, all of the first years were excited about their first flying lesson. That Saturday was the lesson for Gryffindor and Slytherin.

That morning, as the first years meet at the front steps, Madam Hooch meet them at the front steps, with a young man with red hair, who looked about eighteen, for the first flying lesson. "For everyone that doesn't know, this is Charlie Weasley, who was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, leading them to five consecutive Quidditch cups. He was kind enough to take some time out of his busy schedule to teach us a thing or two." Charles stepped forward, smiling and said, "Quidditch was one of my best memories from my time at Hogwarts. For many of you, you might try out for your house team, but even if you don't, learning to fly is always something that's worthwhile. It truly is the best way to clear your head before exams. Walk up to your broom and say 'up'. Don't be afraid. If you are, the broom will not respond." Harry stepped up to his broom, held out his hand and said, "Up!" The broom shot into his hand. He was the only student who got it on his first try. Malfoy and several others got it on the third time. Daphne and Susan got it on the fifth time. Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom were the only ones unable to get the broom.

After a while, they picked up the brooms and waited for Madam Hooch to continue the lesson. Charlie looked like he hadn't expected anything different. "Mount your brooms, and kick up on the count of three." Madam Hooch began. "One, two,-"she counted before Neville, kicked up early and continued to rise. When he was about fifty feet in the air, he fell off and fell to the ground with a loud, "CRUNCH!" as Neville screamed in pain. Charles and Madam Hooch went over and noticed that he'd broken his wrist. When Ron picked up the remembrall that Neville had gotten that morning Charlie took it and gave his brother a stare that made him turn white. "Stay on the ground until we get back. Do I make myself clear?" Madam Hooch yelled as she and Charlie took Neville up to the hospital wing."

Ron and Malfoy started to laugh, while everyone glared at the two. "Give it a rest Malfoy; we all know that Neville could still fly circles around you and your flunky over there." Harry replied with venom. Malfoy's face matched Ron hair as he retorted, "If you think that you're so great, why don't you go and grab a leaf from that tree over there?" indicating a large willow tree about a quarter of a mile away, "you should have no trouble getting to it and back before the teachers get back if you hurry." Daphne went to go and tell Harry something, but before she got there, Harry had mounted his broom and kicked off towards the tree.

He had made it to the tree with almost no difficulty. Charlie was right, flying is fantastic! Before Harry was able to savor the moment anymore, the tree started to attack him. Back at the entrance as everyone gasped, no one noticed that Ron had left. As a branch swung out, Harry rolled to avoid it, trying to grab a leaf as he did. He just missed, and was forced into a nose dive by the tree's follow-up attack. As he weaved through the potential lethal branches, a leaf was dislodged from the tree. Harry turned around and grabbed it, narrowly avoiding being gored by the branches of the killer tree, and rocketed back to the school.

All of Slytherin house cheered when Harry returned leaf in hand, proving that he was better than Malfoy yet again. Their celebration was short-lived, however, as they heard a voice, "MR. POTTER! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY A DIRECT ORDER LIKE THAT!" Narcissa Malfoy was leaving the castle, with a smirking Ron Weasley close behind. "Thankfully, Mr. Weasley came and got me immediately. Now get inside! I will have you expelled for this!"

"I am afraid that you can't do that, Narcissa." Said a cold voice from the other side of the grounds. Professor Snape was fast approaching the group and looked ready to kill. "I am still head of Slytherin house, and therefore the punishment will be mine to deliver. Now stand aside. Potter and I are going to see the headmaster." Snape swept past them and Harry followed, afraid to do anything else.

Most of the walk was silent until they were on the third floor, when Harry broke the silence. "Sir, I'm really sorry that I did that. I don't know what came over me." "Malfoy provoked you, that's what got into you. I am not going to expel you Harry. But in order to ensure that this doesn't happen again, I will be teaching you a method of keeping your emotions in check. The lesson will be in the form of detention, with me for the next month or until I deem you ready to carry on yourself. We will not be seeing the headmaster." He stopped outside the large wooden door.

Harry could hear growling on the other side. Snape ordered Harry to take a step back, opened the door, took a quick look around, and shut it. Harry could hear barking on the other side while it was open and was sure that there was some kind of dog behind it. As Snape started walking again, Harry followed. As he was about to ask, Snape cut him off, "Our esteemed headmaster has decided that an extremely dangerous object should be hidden inside of a school with a large number of fools and idiots. I make it a point of check on that door whenever I am in the area. Now as I was staying, we are not going to Dumbledore, we need to speak with another student." Opening a room on the fourth floor and leaning in, "Professor McGonagall, I would like to borrow Mr. Flint for a minute."

As Marcus Flint left the room, Snape motioned for him to follow into an empty classroom. After the door had closed, Snape turned to the students and said, "Flint, Earlier today, during Harry's flying lesson, Madam Hooch had to leave to escort a student to the hospital wing. During that time, Mr. Malfoy provokes Harry into taking what was almost a suicide mission. Stealing a leaf off the Whomping Willow." Harry heard Flint gasp beside him. "Exactly. Not only did Harry do what even Charlie Weasley couldn't have pulled off, he did it on one of the old school brooms. I will talk to the headmaster; I believe that Mr. Potter is a prime candidate for the Seeker position. That is all. Flint, could you explain the rules to potter after dinner today? I will see about order him a broom. Potter, I expect you to win, or I may reconsider." Snape left the room leaving both of the student shocked.

As Harry entered the common room, he was ambushed by two missiles. One had red hair and the other black. It was obvious that both of them had been crying. "Susan, Daphne, What's wrong?" Harry asked, more than a little concerned. "M-M-Malfoy has b-b-been telling everyone that h-h-he got you expelled! Please tell me it not true!" Daphne cried, still hugging Harry tightly. "Harry started to laugh, "Remind me to thank Malfoy at dinner. Because of him, I get to play on the house Quidditch team even though I'm a first year and I get my own broom! His plan backfired big time!"

As the three friends laughed together, the common room door opened, and the Weasley Twins came in smiling, "what's up you three? Getting into trouble?" Fred asked. Harry chuckled, "You could say that. In the last hour, I've made fun of Malfoy, taken on a suicide mission, almost been gored by a tree, survived and completed the suicide mission, thought I was going to be expelled, and got named to the house Quidditch team as a first year." George whistled, "Fred, my brother, we must step up our game or else ickle Harrikens will get the better of us." Causing everyone to laugh except Harry, who mock pouted and then joined everyone else.

The look on Malfoy's face at dinner was priceless. He could not believe that Harry was still in school. "Enjoying your last meal, Potter?" he said smirking. Harry turned and smirked back, "Why would I? I'm not leaving yet." As Malfoy sat stunned for a moment, Marcus Flint came in and, overhearing the exchange, interjected, "Malfoy thanks for giving me a damn good seeker and beaters to match. We'll crush everyone this year." Malfoy was fuming, "How can you be on the team? You're only a first year like the rest of us!"

Harry laughed, along with all of his friends and everyone that he'd already told the story to. "Because you helped me, that's how. If Professor Malfoy hadn't seen how well I could fly, then Professor Snape wouldn't have given me the position. He even said that he was getting me a broom." Ron had overheard that last part, and came to his friend's aid. "Potter, what makes you think that you've got the right to talk that way about your betters. Learn some respect, you half-blood bastard!" Susan stood up at this, causing everyone nearby to turn, "He isn't talking back to his betters, you two slime balls are far beneath him."

"Shut up, you blood traitor bitch! Avada-". He never got the chance. Harry had drawn his wand and said, "Diffindo!" before Ron had even started the second part. His wand split down the middle, and his hand started bleeding as one of his fingers flew off. The magic trapped in the wand shut out, knocking Professor McGonagall out of her chair and to the wall, sliding down unconscious.

Ron looked down in horror, than gave a bloodcurdling scream. Malfoy blinked, turned back to Harry and found himself on the wrong end of Susan's wand. Before he could even lift it, she'd cried, "Stupefy!" and Malfoy fell to the ground. The rest of the hall was only just realizing what had happened. The entire Gryffindor table was up, wands drawn and pointed at the Slytherins. Slytherins returned the favor. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff either ran to get out of the way or joined one of the sides. The Great Hall was divided, wand drawn and about to fire when a magnified voice yelled, "Stop this foolishness." And a massive shield split the Great Hall in two.

Dumbledore had drawn his wand and prevented any further violence. As Professor Flitwick and Percy helped Ron and Malfoy to the Hospital wing, Dumbledore addressed the school. "Twenty-five points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for getting involved with this riot. Fifty points from Gryffindor for provoking Slytherin. One hundred points from Slytherin for initiating violence against fellow students, sending both of them to the hospital wing, and spouting off lies about the founders of this school. Mr. Potter will see me in detention until the first Quidditch match of the year. I am very disappointed in you, Harry."

As he sat down, lightning cracked across the Great Hall. His shield had been shattered with one blow! Harry yelled, "Have you lost your mind, you demented old man! Ron tried to kill Susan and all he does is lose points while I get detention for protecting her!" Harry yelled, his voice echoing around the Hall. Every student was terrified and students ran for the door. As the students fled, Dumbledore rose again and McGonagall had awoken, as afraid as all of the students at the scene in front of her. Dumbledore calmly said, "Mr. Weasley can't have meant any harm. Surely you can realize that. Your spell could have killed him if you'd missed and you must face the punishment."

By this time the hall was all but empty, at the faculty table, only Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall remained. The only students were Harry, Fred, George, Susan and Daphne. Harry was literally shaking with rage; The Ceiling was like a hurricane. All of the tables were burned as the lightning struck. The ashes blew around the room, forming a tornado inside of the hall. Susan and Daphne tried to convince Harry to calm down. As the storm died down, they all breathed a sigh of relief, but knew that it was not over. They were in the eye of the storm.

When Harry finally spoke, he was barely able to contain his anger, "Didn't mean any harm? The only way that I could have killed Ron was if I'd aimed for the neck. I aimed for his wand hand to prevent him from using the killing curse, you senile old git! He would have killed my friend! You're letting him get away with attempted murder! If that is how you want this to be, I don't want to learn at this school!" With that Harry and friends walked out of the hall. As the door shut, one final flash of lightning struck the headmaster's chair, before all was quiet.

McGonagall spent a moment trying to grasp what had just happened. Turning to Albus, she asked, "What in Merlin's name is he talking about? Surely Mr. Weasley would never have used the killing curse?" When there was no answer, she assumed the worst, "How could you penalize that boy for defending his friend?! Even if you don't like the way that he did it, he was completely justified in doing it. What Mr. Weasley tried to do was completely uncalled for. I intend to report this to the Department of Magical law Enforcement as it pertains my house. But first, I must go speak with Mr. Potter. We can't afford to let this school lose one of its best students!" McGonagall stormed out leaving Dumbledore at a loss for words.

When Harry entered the Slytherin common room, everyone moved away. They knew better than to stand in the way of a very pissed off wizard. Harry went up to his room and started to pack. Susan and Daphne, begged him to reconsider. When he wouldn't listen, all of them began packing was well. Fifteen minutes later, they were all packed up and left without saying a word to their housemates. In the entrance hall, they were met with Professors Malfoy, Snape, and McGonagall.

Ms. Malfoy was smirking, "About time, Potter. Now my son can take his rightly place-. "She never finished as Harry sent her flying through the front door and across the grounds. Turning back to the other professors, both of them were a little shocked. Getting over it, Professor McGonagall looks Harry in the eye, "On behalf of my house, I sincerely apologize. I can hardly believe that Mr. Weasley would attempt such a curse. If you wish to leave the school, I won't stop you. But I implore you to reconsider. All of you. Special arrangements could be made to prevent this from happening again. There is no reason that you should have to give up your education because of an idiot student and a senile old man. I ask that before you leave, you wait for a short time. I am about to go and report this incident to the DMLE and would like for you to be witnesses." Seeing a nod, she left to go and make a floo call.

"Harry," Susan whispered, "there might be another way. Auntie sent me some records after I told her that you were my friend. According to those records you are the blood descendant of two of the four founders. Also, under wizarding law, defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named made you heir to Slytherin as well. That means that the castle is three-quarters yours. You are the final authority in this castle. Dumbledore has no authority to put you in detention, and you can control all of the school wards. You can appoint a new headmaster, or expel a student as long as you can justify it."

Snape turned to his most prized pupils, "Susan, you are sure about this information?" Susan nods, "Auntie sent me a copy of the Potter Family Tree from the ministry archives. I have them in my trunk, if you need to see them." As Snape nods, she hands him the family tree. He spends a couple of minutes reading over the charts, and cracks a smile.

When Professor McGonagall returns, she informs them that Aurors will be at the castle within five minutes. Snape nodded and handed the Family tree to Harry. Three people that Harry doesn't recognize walk through the main entrance. Susan runs and hugs one of them. He assumed that must be her aunt. As Harry was waved over by Susan, Narcissa Malfoy walks in, covered in cuts. She laughs when she sees Madam Bones. "Jokes on you Potter, now you are expel and arrested." When Amelia gave Susan a confused look, "Harry replied, "I am neither expelled nor arrested. Madam Bones is here because your son's friend almost killed her niece." Hearing this, Amelia turned to Harry, anger evident on her face. "What happened?"

Harry spent the next fifteen minutes explaining what had happened; by the end Harry couldn't tell if she was madder at Dumbledore or Ron. After she instructed her Aurors to place Ron under arrest, Amelia took a seat, trying to get a few minutes to think. Narcissa walks over and says, "I demand that you arrest him for assaulting me." After Narcissa explains, Snape starts to laugh. "She cannot arrest Mr. Potter. He is the blood heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and magical heir of Slytherin. This school belongs to him. He was simply removing something that he did not want in his house. Namely you, Narcissa."

Narcissa exploded, "That is impossible! Only the line of Slytherin remains and the Dark lord is the head of that family." Snape motions for Harry to give Narcissa the family tree. "As you can see, Godric Gryffindor had one son and one daughter. The son inherited his father's nature and died a hero death. This daughter married Francis Potter, Harry ancestor on his father's side. Rowena Ravenclaw had a son and two daughters, but all of them went squib centuries ago. However, one of them was reactivated in a young woman named Lily Evans, Harry's mother. And as we all know Harry was the last of his family when he defeated You-Know-Who, which as far as magic is concerned, makes him the leader of a family. When two Heads fight, winner takes all." With each sentence, Narcissa's expression grew darker, until she dropped the family tree and collapsed.

When her Aurors returned, Professor Dumbledore is with them. With no Ron Weasley in sight, Amelia knew that something was wrong. "Madam Bones, I am afraid at this will be handled as a school matter. Please remove yourselves from the ground." Dumbledore said with a smile. Amelia looked at Snape who was still smiling, motioning towards Harry. Amelia finally caught on, "Is that true Mr. Potter? As heir to three of the founders, you have the right to make the final decision, so long as there is no lord of the houses of Hogwarts."

Harry could hear what he had to say. Most likely Snape giving him a hand, he says, "Of course not, I am overruling the headmaster, and hereby put him on probation. All of his decisions shall be reviewed by Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. Also Severus Snape is hereby removed from probation and reinstated as Potions master. Narcissa Malfoy is to leave this school by noon tomorrow."

Amelia smiled, "You heard the man, go get our criminal."

Alright, finally uploaded chapter 2! I'll upload a couple more chapters today. R&R, it helps me make the story better.


	3. Corruption

Harry Potter and the Infernal Requiem

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, as much as I might wish that I did. Any character or settings are property of their respective owners.

Chapter 3 as promised! R&R. always happy to hear from readers

"This can't be!" Dumbledore yelled before he began blasting objects from around his office. "The sorting mistake, I was able to correct as best I could, but that Harry would learn of his heritage, the one thing that I had tried to hide from him-! If he goes to Gringotts this summer and meets with his account manager, all of my plans will be ruined!" he said as he destroyed the cabinet that held the memories of previous headmasters.

As the smoke settled, he began to calm down slightly. "I cannot let this go on… Susan bones is the problem, if wasn't for her, my plans would have succeeded. If I wipe the memories of everyone involved, and expel her, then maybe this can be corrected. I'll call Harry here to discuss the events of last night, then administer a loyalty potion, and have him drop the charges against Mister Weasley, then befriend him. They'll entrap Miss Greengrass, and then I'll wipe her memories. Then I just have to frame Miss Bones, wipe her when I expel her, and get my plans back on track."

More worrying, however, is the fact that Harry has such power at his age should be impossible. To break the shield created by the elder wand shouldn't be possible, but to do it without a wand can't be. I already bound is core after the incident with Voldemort. Could the bindings have loosened? In any case, they will have to be reapplied over the summer. Yes, yes this will work. No eleven years olds will ruin the plan of the greatest wizard in history."

* * *

News spread the next day that Ron Weasley had been arrested. Malfoy was fuming, but knew better than to try and get revenge without any help. At least I have potions with mom first thing this morning, Malfoy thought; she'll show that lying bastard.

As Harry and friends talked and laughed through breakfast, Hedwig brought a letter to Harry.

Mr. Potter,

Ron Weasley's trial is set for November twenty-first. I would like for you and your friends to be there as witnesses. Dumbledore has no authority to stop you. Professor Snape can make the necessary arrangements. I look forward to seeing you before the trial.

Amelia Bones

Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

After Harry told them what Amelia had said, they finished breakfast, adding one more thing to talk to Snape about after potions.

As they entered the Dungeons, smiling as Snape was sitting behind the desk and Malfoy was late again. As they sat, Malfoy walked in smirking, until he saw Snape and paled. "You're late Mr. Malfoy, Detention tonight. Now sit down and get out your book. Since you are late, do the work without a partner. Now, today we will be making a simple potion to promote healing. Turn to page 37 and begin.

After class, where Harry had once again aced the potion, Harry and Susan went to speak with Snape. Daphne went ahead to Herbology to tell Professor Sprout. "Professor, we received a letter from Auntie this morning. She wants the two of us and Daphne at Ron's trial on the twenty first as witnesses. She mentioned that you would be able to get us out of class for the day?" Snape took out a piece of parchment, wrote out a couple of notices. "Of course, I'll file the paperwork. Give these to you teachers, and I'll take care of everything else. Harry, I will be sending you a new Nimbus two-thousand. You will find it in your room tonight. Is that all?"

Harry spoke up, "Sir, Yesterday, during the incident with Ms. Malfoy, I lost control of myself and…" showing the shattered pieces of what was once a Holly and Phoenix tail feather wand. It had broken in four pieces, only held together by a strand of feather. "Is there any way to fix it?" Snape took the pieces of wand grimly, "I doubt it, once a wand is broken, and it is unlikely to be able to be fixed. I will inform the other professors that you will be unable to perform magic until after Christmas. With your grades, it shouldn't be a problem. You are spending Christmas with the Greengrass Family?" Harry nodded. "Then I will send Cyrus an owl asking him to take you to Ollivander's. Have a good day."

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the week helping his friends with their spells, exchanging letter with friends of his parents, and practicing his new favorite thing about Hogwarts: Quidditch. Marcus spent the first day explaining the rules to Harry. After that, the team had run drills and mock games. Finally, the day of the first game had arrived.

That morning, Harry and the team talked over the game plan. "You'll be fine, Harry" Susan said smiling. Daphne walked over, yawning, "After all the practicing you've been doing, this should be easy. That reminds me. You guys had better win. I've got ten Galleons on a Slytherin victory." Marcus started to laugh, "Hear that? We've gotta win now. Can't let lee Jordan steal money from a fine upstanding Slytherin, can we?" After finishing their breakfast, the team left for the pitch.

As the sounds of the school marching to the field filled the changing room, Flint cast a silencing charm on the room. "Alright, get ready. Harry, be careful. The chasers are more experienced then us, so we have to catch the snitch early. Let's go. Don't forget that the twins are the opponents. I wouldn't count on them to not hit a Bludger at your head, so watch out."

As the Team flew off, The Slytherin crowd exploded into cheering. Madam Hooch started the game and Flint grabbed the Quaffle. Harry flew to the center of the field and began searching for the snitch. He spent fifteen minutes searching and dodging Bludgers, until he saw the snitch and took off after it. The score was forty-ten Slytherin. If Harry caught the snitch now, they would win. Just as he was about within reach of the snitch, the Gryffindor seeker right on his tail, when his broom started jerking about randomly, knocking the Gryffindor seeker from his broom. Harry tightened his grip on his broom, clinging for dear life. The jerking slowed down and Harry regained some control, and flew around trying to find out what had happened. As he flew over the Teachers' box, he noticed professor Snape chanting. Seeing him motion toward Quirrell, Harry figured out what had happened. Quirrell had tried to kill him!

Realizing that the jerking was getting worse, Harry knew that he didn't have long. Seeing the snitch floating just above Flitwick's head, Harry decided to dive-bomb the teachers. Going full speed down toward the teachers, Harry grabbed the snitch and "accidently" kicked Quirrell in the face. As the cheers erupted around the field, Harry landed before the broom started acting up again. The team landed around him, concerned looks on their faces. "Later." Harry said before they could ask anything. Harry explained what had happened as everyone was getting changed. Flint was livid, "Fred, George, give him hell. I don't want him to be here for the next game." The Twins grinned, "Sir, yes sir."

Even though they were the opposition, Harry invited Fred and George to the celebratory party. After going around and personally apologized to all the player that they knocked off their brooms, Fred and George left for about ten minutes, before returning leading an army of small creatures with bat ears and Harry learned were called house elves, all carrying food, drink and even a few bottles of fire whiskey that was quickly "confiscated" by the perfects and upperclassmen. As the party got underway, Snape entered the common room. "Mr. Potter, Could you and your friends come with me please?"

Harry, Daphne, and Susan followed silently behind Snape. They past Snape's office and enter an empty classroom across from the potions lab. Motioning them in, Snape turned and began casting charms on the door to prevent eavesdroppers. After he'd finished, he turned back to the group, "I'm sure that you have questions, however please wait until I've finished. Now, first of all, as I told Harry earlier this year, the headmaster has placed a very dangerous item in the third floor corridor, and I believe that Professor Quirrell is attempting to steal it. For whatever reason, he believes that Harry is a threat to that and attempted to kill him is afternoon, during the match. I was able to counter enough for Harry to end it and get back to the ground; however I fear he might try it again. For the remainder of the season I will be refereeing all of the Slytherin matches to ensure that doesn't happen.

More importantly, Harry, the headmaster has some plan for you, and I believe that he intends to drag all of your friends into it. He ordered me to brew a loyalty potion, and I doubt that he has your best intention at heart." Taking out a vial of sea green liquid, Snape handed it to Harry. "This is an antidote to the loyalty potion. If Dumbledore attempts to talk to you, request that I be present, and that goes for all of you. If he calls you, Harry, take that potion before doing anything else. I will try and sort out this mess over the break, and will call a meeting with this group again at the beginning of the New Year. If anyone asks, tell them that this is a group of talented first years that I am helping with more advanced coursework. If you learn anything, please let me know. That is all." As they rose and opened the door, Snape called out, "Harry," when he turned, Snape continued, "Although he and I were never on the best of terms, I am sure that he would have been proud of how well you flew today."

Over the next two weeks, despite not have a wand, Harry continued to be at the top of his class. The teachers had been grading him on how well he was able to assist his friends in learning the spell. Several of the teachers had suggested that Harry consider teaching after graduation. This anger Malfoy to no end, "How can he get the top score when he can't even do the spell? For all we know, his friends were able to cast it before he helped them. Let's see him cast it." Malfoy said with a smug look on his face.

Professor Flitwick turned towards Harry, who asks Susan to borrow her wand. He spun the wand and said the charm, "Tempus!" and not only did it create the time out of smoke, but the smoke started to change color. "Anything else? Or are you going to demand that I loss points because I used a more complex version of the spell?" Harry said handing the wand back, before turning and walking over to Neville, who was easily the worst student in the class, "Try it Neville." When Neville tried and failed to cast the spell. Harry kept smiling, then knelt down next to him and gave him a few tips. Neville tried again and this time it worked, but only lasted for a sec, much to Malfoy's shock. "That was great Neville, keep at it and you'll do fine." Harry said encouragingly as he sat back down in his seat. By the end of the class Malfoy was the only one that couldn't do the charm, and he never questioned Harry grades again.

On the twentieth of November, Harry was in Herbology when one of the school house elves entered the greenhouse. "Excuse me, Mistress Sprout, Master Dumbledore asked that Mister Potter see him immediately." And without waiting for an answer, it disappeared. Professor Sprout turned to Harry and shooed him off to see the headmaster.

As Harry left the greenhouse, he immediately drank the potion and went to the school. Instead of going straight for the headmaster's office, he turned and entered the dungeons. Knocking on the potions classroom, he waited. When Snape opened the door, Harry said, "Dumbledore." Snape turns to the class and waves his wand, vanishing the potions of the entire class. "The rest of the class will be study hall. Homework will be an essay on the use and history of this potion, two feet long, to be turned in tomorrow." Snape walked out of the room just as the class began to complain. "Potion?" Snape asked as they walked. "Already taken, Sir."

When they reached the fourth floor, they stopped in front of a statue of a gargoyle. Before Harry could ask, Snape said, "Gummy Flobberworms". The gargoyle sprang aside and revealed a staircase behind it. Snape and Harry climbed the staircase and enter the door, finding Dumbledore sitting next to Professor McGonagall, who had a clipboard. Harry sat in the chair while Snape waved his wand and conjured one next to him.

Dumbledore smiled, "Harry, thank you for coming. Severus, did you have business with me?" "No, Headmaster, however I felt that if one of my student was needed by the headmaster, I might need to be present." McGonagall made a quick note on her clipboard as Dumbledore continued, "Very well, now than Harry, as you requested the other day, I have asked professor McGonagall to be here. Now, I have noticed that you haven't shown up to any of the detention I assigned you. What reason do you have?" he asked smiling. Harry remained calm and answered, "Well, Sir, the headmaster doesn't have the ability to punish the heir to any of the founders. Since I am heir to three of the four, you cannot act against me."

Dumbledore's smile faded for a split second, but he regained his composure and replies, "of course, but Harry, can't you see that your actions could adversely affect the rest of the school. If they believe that the boy who lived is getting special treatment, the students will lose faith in the discipline system of our school, the parents would panic and the school would be closed. Can you understand?" Harry nods, "I understand Sir, however I don't believe that I did anything wrong. If I thought that I did I would have attended, however, I will not go to a detention that I don't believe that I deserve."

Dumbledore was unable to keep his smile after that last comment, so he decided to continue on with the real reason that he called Harry in. "Enough of that talk for now, can I get you anything to drink?" Harry was taken aback by this sudden change in conversation, and responded, "Um-Coca-Cola, please." Dumbledore waved his wand and a bottle appeared. "Severus, Minerva?" Snape answered first, "Firewhiskey." and Professor McGonagall responded, "No, thank you Albus."

After everyone finished their drinks, Dumbledore starts, "Harry tomorrow is Mister Weasley's trial. Now that you have had some time to think it over, surely you can see that it was a harmless joke. Please, don't try and ruin this young man's life over a foolish act that he tried to when embarrassed in front of all of his friends." Harry thought for a moment, it was clear that Harry would never let this slide. The fact that he asked Harry at all proves that he just tried to spike the drink with loyalty potion. Rather than give away that it didn't work, Harry decided to make him think that he'd won. "I think that I will tell Madam Bones that tomorrow."

Dumbledore's smile widened, "I am glad that you see it my way. Severus, you have been having meetings with Harry and his small group of friends. Might I ask what they have been about?" Snape didn't miss a beat, "They are all far ahead of their peers and I believed that it would be best to give them more appropriate education. Dumbledore, you of all people should understand why I'm doing this. How many students have we seen come through this school, whose talents have been wasted because they grew lazy from the coursework? I don't want this group to join them." McGonagall nodded in understanding. "I understand, thank you. That will be all." Dumbledore dismissed them.

On their way to the Great Hall, Snape pulled Harry aside, "You didn't actually buy any of that did you?" he asked with any almost scared look. Harry started to chuckle, "Of course not. I just thought that if he didn't know that I wasn't affected, than there was no reason to let him know about that." Snape laughed, "The hat placed you well. You even had me fooled. Forget being a teacher, you should be a politician."

Following breakfast the next morning, Harry, Susan, and Daphne met Professor McGonagall in the main hall. "We will be leaving in just a minute; we are waiting on one more person. There he is." Harry turned and saw Malfoy walking towards them. When he saw them, he moved so that Professor McGonagall was between them. The group moved to McGonagall's office and flooed to the Ministry of Magic. Madam Bones was waiting for them in the Atrium. "Professor, good morning. What is he doing here?" She asks, indicating Malfoy. Before they could answer, someone said, "Draco, over here! Let's go." A tall man was long blonde hair, probably Malfoy's father, and a slightly shorter man was short red hair next to him. "He was called as a witness for the defense." McGonagall answered, "I have to return, can I ask you to take care of them, Amelia?" "Of course, they'll be back by dinner." With that, McGonagall returned to school as Amelia led her three witnesses to the courtroom.

"This will be a short court trial, which means that there will be five lords in the room. Myself, Minister Fudge, and three others. Usually Dumbledore would be one of the judges, but I asserted that he is biased to this case and had him removed. After both sides have presented their case, each judge will make a ruling and the verdict will be by majority. All you need to do I take the stand and tell your story, than answer any questions the judges might have. Would you all be willing to consent to veritaserum?" seeing all of them nod, she smiled, "Then we should have no trouble getting a guilty verdict."

The court began at noon, with the defense making its case first. After explaining almost exactly what Dumbledore had said the day before, Mr. Weasley, who is defending his son, calls Draco Malfoy as a witness. Malfoy refuses veritaserum, and then proceeds to lie through his teeth. Madam Longbottom catches him in a lie about what Ron was saying before Harry's counter attack and when he steps down, Harry is confident that they have gotten a guilty verdict when Madam Bones call each of them and administers the veritaserum; they make it through the questioning without any problem. After they leave the courtroom, they all know that the verdict is guilty. When everyone is leaving the courtroom, Harry could tell that something was wrong. Amelia looked furious, and Ron was walking away, laughing with Malfoy.

Harry ran up to Amelia and asked, "What the hell just happened, how the hell could they have ruled that he is innocent?" Amelia looked and said sadly, "Lucius Malfoy was one of the judges, so I always knew that they would get that vote, but I would guess that Malfoy bought out the other two. Madam Longbottom and I voted to convict but they won three to two. And the court overruled Ron being expelled. He'll be back at school next week and there is nothing we can do about. I'd better get you back to school. Next time, try and get one of the teachers to see it. Without a better witness, we don't have a chance."

Chapter 4 is coming. R&R! Hope you're enjoying the read.


	4. Diagon Alley and Christmas Part 1

Harry Potter and the Infernal Requiem

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, as much as i might wish that i did. Any character or settings are property of their respective owners.

Here's the next chapter! Hope you like!

Ron's return to school was met with mixed reactions. The Gryffindors welcomed their friend back into the fold, while Slytherin house was enraged that he got off on trying to kill one of their own. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were largely indifferent, but still knew that it was best to stay out of the way. Snape had set up a private dining area, at Professor McGonagall's request, for Harry and those that he chooses to invite, in order to prevent a similar event from happening again. This led to Ron bragging about how he drove Harry out of the Great Hall. He had an accident and fell down the stairs later that day.

For a full month, Harry's group continued to excel, while Ron and Malfoy's grades sank lower and lower. By Christmas break, the top three students were Harry, Daphne, and Susan. The only person who did worse than Ron was Neville, who was steadily improving with Harry's coaching. Finally, on December twenty-third, the group boarded the Hogwarts express for Christmas break.

"Knight to D-three. Just two more days, Harry, and you'll never have to go to the Dursleys again. Are you excited?" Daphne asked as she took his pawn. Harry thought for a moment, "Yah I'm excited, that means that I'll be able to survive this summer. They'd kill me if I went back there. Bishop to D-three. Check." Harry said as he watched his piece bash the knight's head with its staff. "Susan, you're staying with us, right?" Daphne asked as she captured Harry's bishop with her rook. "Yah, Auntie's got work so she thought that it would be better. She dropping me off tonight, we're going into Diagon Alley to do some Christmas shopping." Susan said, looking up from her book on occlumency that Snape had given her. "What are you going to get me? You little cunt!" asked a snide voice from the entrance to the compartment.

Susan and Daphne had their wands drawn and pointed at the door before the last word was uttered, only to be met with the wands of Ron and Draco. Harry remained seated, as Ron kept talking, "didn't learn last time? Maybe this time you'll be arrested for assaulting the heir of an ancient house." As Draco started laughing, so did Harry. "I wouldn't recommend that you try it. You'll die this time." Draco stopped laughing and said, "You can't kill us, you don't have a wand, and these bitches don't have the guts." Harry turned his back to Malfoy and shattered the mirror with a punch, sending glass flying everywhere. "It was so tragic, when you came in and started harassing us; your wand misfired and broke the window. As we ducked for cover, we 'accidently' tripped you and sent you flying out the window." Seeing the shocked look on their face, Harry started to laugh, "That's the problem with you wizards, you think that magic can do anything, but muggles have been killing each other for just as long as wizards, without it. Now get lost, or I'll show you what spending a decade in an abusive muggle home will do." Harry said, his eyes deathly serious.

Ron and Malfoy ran screaming from the compartment. As Daphne fixed the window, the twins enter the compartment in a hurry, concerned looks on their faces, "What happened?! We saw Ron running out of here and thought that something might have happened." They said frantically, causing the trio to start laughing. After they'd explained what had happened, even Fred and George couldn't keep from laughing at their brother's expense. "Man, that was bloody brilliant, Harry. What are you lot doing this break? Ron and Percy are going with mom and dad to see Charlie, in Romania. Fred and I said that we were going to stay for the team."

Harry was slightly confused, "Then, why are you on the train?" Fred grinned, "We have some business in Diagon Alley. So we figured that we'd stay in the leaky cauldron and hang out. Mom never noticed that we stole some of the gold Dumbledore gave her." "We'll be there tomorrow, maybe we can meet up for lunch?" Harry responds cheerfully "Sounds good. We'll meet you at the Cauldron, now who wants to play exploding snap?" George says pulling out a deck of cards.

Three hours later, as they left the train, Daphne was attacked by a younger, blonde-haired version of herself that Harry could only assume was her sister. Behind her, he recognized Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass from the old picture of them and his parents, and Madam Bones. Walking up to Mr. Greengrass, Harry introduces himself, "It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Greengrass, I'm Harry Potter." "Please, call me Cyrus. Mr. Greengrass is far too formal. You look just like your father." Cyrus said, shaking Harry's hand. "He has his mother's eyes, and her personality as well. Hello Harry. Please, call me Morgan. And this is our other daughter, Astoria." Morgan says, shaking Harry's hand after her husband.

Tori turned towards him, "Don't call me Astoria, its Tori, Ok? " Harry winced at her tone, "Okay, Cyrus, Morgan, Tori, thank you for having me this holiday. It would have been hell to go back to the Dursleys." Cyrus smiled, "No trouble, after what you've been through, Lily would kill the both of us if we didn't help." James would've made it even worse. Remember what happened to Avery after he insulted Sirius in our seventh year?" Morgan added. That last comment made both Cyrus and Morgan shiver. Amelia interjected, "Before you traumatize the children by recounting that tale, we should be going. I'll drop Susan off around six. Harry, I'll see you in a couple of days." Susan took her arm and turned to Harry, "I'll see you later." Amelia turned and both of them disappeared.

Cyrus turned to the group in front of him, "Right, we'd better get going too. We're stopping by Diagon Alley first. You two,-" indicating Harry and Daphne," still need to do Christmas shopping, and Severus said that Harry needs a new wand. Harry, have you ever used Floo Powder?" Harry shakes his head "Then you and Daphne will go first. We'll meet you there." Before Harry could respond, Daphne had thrown some powder into the fire and dragged Harry in, before saying, "The Leaky Cauldron!" Immediately, Harry started spinning, and he could still feel Daphne's hand on his arm. Just as he could feel the hand start slipping, Harry felt his feet reach solid ground, and promptly fell flat on his face.

Looking up next to him, Harry saw that Daphne was still standing, offering her hand to help him up. As he grabbed it and pulled himself up, he saw Cyrus and Morgan spin into view behind her. "Don't worry, Harry. It takes some getting used to." Daphne said smiling. "See, even if you live in the wizarding world your whole life it still takes some practice." She continued just as Tori spun into view, and like Harry fell to the floor taking her mother's hand and pulling herself up. Cyrus called them together, "Alright, girls go with your mom and take care of your shopping; I'll take Harry to get his wand and do his shopping. We'll meet back here at 5 o'clock. Is that alright with you?" Morgan nods and takes the girls.

Harry and Cyrus walked into the alley. "I need to go to Gringotts, I haven't got any money." Harry said to Cyrus as they approached the bank. "Don't worry about that. We'll be coming back over the break to go there. I'll take care of the costs." Before Harry could protest, Cyrus cut him off, "Don't bother trying to argue. This is nothing compared to what we owe your parents. Our first stop is Ollivander's. No wizard should go around without a wand."

As they approached the wandmaker's shop, Cyrus asked, "Do you have the pieces of your last wand?" Harry grabbed his bag and pulled out the pieces of the phoenix wand. "Good, give them to Mr. Ollivander, he should be able to give you wand that won't break again." As they entered the shop, Mr. Ollivander came out from behind the desk, "Mr. Potter, I never thought that I would be seeing you again this soon. Less than one year and you need a new wand? Or is this for you Lord Greengrass?" Cyrus smiled, "No, my wand is in perfect condition. Harry had an incident earlier this year, where his magic overloaded this wand and destroyed it."

Mr. Ollivander's eyes grew wide, "Destroying a phoenix and holly wand with a magical backlash? I have never seen that in all my years. You have the pieces I trust?" Harry handed over the pieces and Mr. Ollivander looked over it, and his expression grew grave. "This wand was among the strongest that I've made. If your magic was strong enough to do this kind of damage to this wand, I only have a handful of wands that might work. I will be back in a minute." As he walked out of the store front, Harry began thinking of what Ollivander told him. That wand had felt weird whenever he used it, but if the wand was so strong, why was he so much better without it?

Just as he began to think, Ollivander returned, with a young man about Harry's age with brown hair and green eyes. He was carrying about half a dozen wand boxes, while Mr. Ollivander was carrying four more. Putting them down and taking the first one, he turned to Harry and said, "Mr. Potter, this is my apprentice, William Sicarius. I thought that this might be a good learning experience for him. Now try this wand, Cypress and unicorn tail hair, ten and a quarter inch, unyielding. Harry took the wand and as soon as he did it started to smoke. Ollivander took the wand and put it back in the box. "Clearly not the right one, try Cherry and dragon heartstring, eleven inch, rigid and strong.

Harry took it, but before he could wave it, the temperature in the dropped and it was taken again. For the next ten minutes, Harry tried all of the wands that Ollivander reached out, but none worked. "I have never seen so many wands fail without any indication that it was any closer than the last. I might need to make a custom wand for the first time in decades." Rather than sounding disappointed, the sounded excited. William choose that moment to speak up, "sir, which is your wand hand?" he asked Harry. Harry was a little surprised by the question, but answered nonetheless, "Right. Why?" William turned to Mr. Ollivander, "Sir, I have an idea, I'll be right back." And he ran out of the room.

Cyrus turned to address Ollivander, "Any idea what that was about?" Ollivander smiled, "Not in the slightest! He reminds me of myself almost a hundred years ago." At that moment William ran back into the room with a wand box. "Mr. Ollivander, Earlier this year, you told me that the final test of an apprentice wand maker is to craft a wand and have it find its owner. I have spent the last two months working on this wand and I think it might work. Please, sir let me try it." Ollivander stopped smiling for a minute then held out his hand. William hand him a wand about as long as his previous wand, Gold in color, with a black handle.

Mr. Ollivander took it and spent five minutes examining it, "Pear wood, eleven inches, but the core isn't one of mine. Griffin feather, I think?" "Yes sir, a maker chooses his own cores. That was something else you taught me." After another five minutes of looking at the wand, he handed the wand to Harry, and said, "This wand is every bit the wand that I could have made. Let's see if my apprentice is ready to graduate." Harry took the wand and the feeling was unlike anything that he'd ever felt. He could feel his magic surrounding him, creating a pale golden glow, much to the astonishment of everyone in the room. Cyrus was the first to regain the ability to speak. "I think that you found your wand, Harry."

Mr. Ollivander looked from Harry to William and back, smiled and said, "Fantastic, I never would have thought that you would have found your match in my apprentice's first wand. And William, I am incredibly proud of you. Well done, my son." Cyrus looked back at Ollivander, "I didn't know that you had a son." Mr. Ollivander turned and explained, "The Ollivander's family isn't like most other houses. Each head of the family adopts one son who is chosen to be his heir. They don't change their last name until they claim the head of the family."

Cyrus turned to William, "How much do I owe you for the wand?" William thought for a minute, and then answered, "It's free. I never gave any thought to how much I would charge for it. I'm just glad that we were able to find a wand that worked for you." Cyrus looked impressed, than took twenty-five galleons out of his money pouch and hand them to William, and said, "Then consider that a tip, for making such a splendid wand. William, are you attending Hogwarts?" William takes the galleons and answers, "no sir, I start next year, along with my twin sister."

Harry decided to test out his new wand and said, "Tempus!" emerald green light extended out of the tip before showing that the time was three o'clock. Harry was startled that they'd been there for two hours. "Cyrus, we should probably go, we only have two hour left until we have to meet the others. Cyrus checked his watch and then said, "I'm sorry, we'll have to talk later, we have to go and do some shopping before the wife tracks me down and kills me."

After two hours of hectic shopping, they met up with the girls each carrying a bag that had been enchanted so that the contents are not visible without the owner breaking the charm. Harry thought that he'd done pretty well with his shopping. Daphne had told him that her mom collects old pocket watches, so Harry found a pair of silver pocket watches whose faces also acts as a two-way mirror. He gave one to Morgan and the other to Daphne. He got Cyrus a pair of Basilisk hide gloves and boots. Tori is a skilled Quidditch player, so Harry and Cyrus decided to jointly get her a Nimbus two-thousand. He got Susan a complete set of beginner level books on a number of branches of magic not taught at Hogwarts.

After meeting up with everyone, they left for the Greengrass house. Harry again went first with Daphne, and again fell flat on his face. Harry got up just as the rest of the family arrived. Harry brought his trunk up to a guest room that was pointed out to him, and when he went down stairs, he saw that Susan had arrived. She was busy talking with Daphne and Tori. He approached them, wondering what they were talking about. They stopped talking when he got close enough to hear them, and Susan smiled at harry. "Hi Harry, how did your wand shopping go?" Harry pulled out his wand and showed it to her. "I took about an hour, but I got one. Turns out that it was made by Mr. Ollivander's apprentice. Pear and griffin feather, it seems way stronger than my last wand." Cyrus smiled at Susan and said, "He almost destroyed most of the wands he tried. We weren't sure that we'd find one. He almost had to get a –"He was cut off by one of the family house elves, who came in and bowed, "Master, dinner is being served in the dining hall, please follow me."

The food at dinner was among the best that Harry had ever tasted. Even the feasts that Hogwarts weren't as good. Everyone ate and talked and for the first time, Harry thought that he knew what it was like to have a family. After dinner, Harry started to practice the spells that he'd learned in class. He wasn't supposed to use magic outside of school, but no one was going to report it. Harry found that with his new wand, even the simplest spells were more powerful then when he had his first wand. He almost destroyed a wall trying to teach Daphne and Susan the blasting curse. Looking over his potion ingredients, Harry made a mental note to stock up and get some ingredients for more advanced potion that Snape wanted him to work on.

The next morning, after breakfast, Cyrus turned to harry and said, "Harry, we need to go to Gringotts." Daphne was just as surprised as harry was. "What for, dad?" she asked, trying to remain calm. Cyrus turned to his daughter, "Right now, we're playing right into Dumbledore's hands. We need to take some steps to make sure that everything is safe. That's why we need to go to Gringotts. You need to officially become Heir Potter. If you do, all of Dumbledore's control will be lost." Harry nodded, but slowly became angry, "He ignored my parent's will? Why the hell would he do that?!" Cyrus looked him in the eye and said, "There must have been something in it that he didn't want to get out. I was one of the witnesses but I can't seem to remember what was in..." Cyrus than proceeded to face palm, "He used a memory charm, most likely on every one that knew what was in the will. That's all the more reason that we have to go to Gringotts. Dumbledore doesn't want us to know something, which is all the more reason for us to know it." Harry nodded, "When do we leave?" Cyrus smiled, "Five minutes. Make sure that you bring your wand."

Harry waited in the foyer, and Cyrus came after a minute. Seeing the fireplace, harry grew sick, "Please tell me we're not going by floo powder." Cyrus laughed, "No, don't worry; we'll be going by apparition." Seeing Harry's confusion, he explained, "Apparition is similar to the muggle idea of teleportation. It's much quicker and easier than using floo powder. Just grab my arm and we'll be going." Harry stepped forward and garbs his arm. Cyrus twisted and harry felt like he was being compressed from all sides, unable to breath. He was about to pass out when his feet hit the ground, causing him to stumble. "Very good, Harry. Tori fainted after her first time apparating." After giving Harry a minute to catch his breath, they walked through the golden doors of Gringotts.

They waited in line for about fifteen minutes. When they got to the front of the line, Cyrus said, "I am Lord Cyrus Greengrass, escorting heir Harry Potter. We have some business with the Potter account manager. Lord Gornuk, I believe was his name?" The goblin looked from Cyrus to Harry, then stepped down from his podium, bowed and politely answered, "Milord, this is an unexpected visit, if you would be so kind as to wait here, I will inform Lord Gornuk of your request for a meeting." Cyrus nodded, "Very well, I would appreciate it if you keep our arrival a secret. The fewer who know that Heir Potter is here the better." The goblin bowed again, "Very well, none save Gornuk will hear of your business from me."

After the goblin left Cyrus pulled Harry aside, and whispered, "For now, let me handle talking with your account manager. Only answer a question asked directly to you, with as little information as possible. Goblin ways are very different from ours; it would not be a good idea to offend a goblin, least of all a goblin that has control of all of your money and property. Answer his question respectfully and we should be fine." The goblin from the podium returned with an elderly goblin behind him. Cyrus and Harry walked up to them and bowed, "Lord Gornuk, thank you for meeting us on such short notice." The goblin returned the bow, "No trouble at all. I assume that you want a meeting in a private room?" "Yes that would be appreciated. The business we have to discuss is rather sensitive." Cyrus said politely.

They followed Gornuk to a small room, with runes of secrecy around the door. Gornuk sat down behind the desk and Cyrus and Harry, sat across from him. "This room can only be opened from the inside as long as someone is in here, and no enchantments can penetrate the runes that surrounding the door. As long as no one in the room discloses the information, nothing said here will leave this room. Now, what might be the reason for your visit?" Cyrus cleared his throat and began, "I would like to take a look at the Potter will. I was one of the witnesses and I know that they did not leave harry in the custody of his aunt and uncle, both known haters of anything magical. However, Dumbledore not only left harry there but also turned a blind eye to the abuse and torment that he has endured for the last decade. Harry is entitled to make his own choices if his parents' wishes were not followed." Gornuk walked over to the door, opened it and spoke in rapid gobbledegook. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, Gornuk opened it, took a folder, and returned to his seat. "Lord Greengrass, I have here a copy of the potter will. As you can see it clearly list Vernon and Petunia Dursley as Heir Potter's legal guardians."

Cyrus took the will and looked it over before he threw it down, "These signatures are all forgeries. I know all the people listed here and none of these signatures match. Compare my signature to the one on fill here at Gringotts." Gornuk was dumbfounded, how could someone have forged the potter will? He went to the door and demanded the files of all of the witnesses to the signing of the will. When the files arrived and he compared the signatures, he found that Lord Greengrass was right; they were all forged. "Lord Greengrass, you are absolutely correct. This will has been forged. If you were an original witness, would you be able to give up your memory of that event to have a proper will for reference?" "I'm afraid not. I believe that Dumbledore has altered the memories of myself and most likely every witness. James potter was very cautious; it is possible that he left a duplicate will in his vault. Would it be possible for Harry to the main potter vault?" Cyrus asked.

Gornuk thought for a moment before responding, "It would usually be forbidden for anyone but Lord Potter to enter the vault, but given the evidence that you have uncovered, I will make an exception. However, only Harry Potter and I are allowed in the vault. You will have to stay here. Is that agreeable?" Cyrus quickly responded, "Of course, I hope that we will be able find something that will help." Harry and Gornuk left the room and proceeded to the mine carts in the back of the mines. "These carts, unlike the ones accessible from the front, are all incredibly well protected, Most are filled almost entirely with gold, while others, like yours, are filled with priceless family heirlooms. Only the most ancient of families have vaults in this part of the bank. The potter family vault is number thirteen, meaning that your ancestors were the thirteenth family to open a Gringotts bank account." After about ten minutes of hairpin turns at the speed of sound, they arrived at vault number thirteen.

Gornuk stood in front of the door, and place both hands on the door. Then he said, "Place your right hand in that groove, then tap the door with the tip of your wand. You'll feel a slight prick. After that, you will be able to enter without any delay in the future." Harry did as he was told, and at the moment his wand touched the door, it felt as if someone had stuck a syringe into his thumb. A minute later, it was gone and his wand glowed silver for a moment before returning to normal. The door opened a moment later.

Inside was a massive room, at least the size of the great hall, suits of armor and jeweled swords lined the walls. Staffs and wands were found in a rack at the back of the room. Each of the wands had a name carved next to it. The last wand was the one that caught Harry's eye. James Charles Potter. Under the wand was a small vial filled with a silvery substance. "Lord Gornuk, what is this?" Harry asked, indicating the vial. Gornuk, walked over and looked at it, "That is a memory, most likely one of your father's. The potter family tradition was that each head of the house would leave a memory for the next. There should be a Pensieve in this room. I believe that it would be in your best interest to see that memory." Gornuk described the Pensieve and they split up to try and find it. As he tried to make his way through the large piles of books, jewels, and Paintings, Harry found it. In the center of the room was a shallow, silver and gold basin, inscribed with runes. "Lord Gornuk, I think that I found it." Gornuk showed up a moment later, carrying a small box, "Good, that is the pensieve. I will wait for you to finish the memory. Lord Potter left that memory for you, not me." Harry poured the memory into the Pensieve, and placed his face against the surface.

As the blackness surrounded him, a picture slowly came into view. Harry was In a Gringotts mine cart. Alongside a man that could only be his father, and a young woman with eyes just like Harry's, with an ivory necklace, engraved with a phoenix. The cart stopped in front of vault six-hundred and eighty-seven. His mom walked into the vault and went to the very back of the vault. "Are you sure about this, Lily?" James asked, taking out a piece of parchment that had been rolled up. "Are you sure that Dumbledore would hurt Harry?" Lily turned to her husband and said sadly, "I wish that it wasn't but I believe that if anything happens to us, Dumbledore will have his own plans for Harry. We need to leave this, so harry will be able to choose his own path." She walked to the back of the vault and found a small groove with something engraved into it. "Alohomora" Lily said pointing her wand at the groove. The brick glowed, and then slid open to reveal a small compartment behind it. James places the rolled up parchment into the compartment, and seals it again. "I hope that Harry doesn't need to use it." James said as the memory faded. Harry began crying, wishing that they could have been there, that they hadn't died. After a few minutes, he remembered what Snape had taught him, and left the pensieve.

"Lord Gornuk, I think I know where my parents will is." Harry said trying to avoid crying again. Gornuk, knew that harry had been crying, but also knew that it is hard for an orphan to see a memory of their parents, so he pretended not to notice. "Where is it?" Harry took a deep breath and answered, "In my trust vault. Inside of a secret compartment in the back wall." Gornuk was surprised, never before have humans managed to alter a Gringotts vault without goblins knowing. "Very well, is there anything in here that you would like to take with you? It might be a while before you will be allowed back in." Gornuk asked. Harry looked around and saw the same necklace that his mother had been wearing in the memory and quickly grabbed it. "I'm ready to go." Harry said, putting on the necklace, making a mental note to return when he can and find something of his father's as well.

On the way to his trust vault, Harry stopped by the room and got Cyrus, filling him in on what had happened. Together, the three of them made their way to Vault Six-Hundred and Eighty-Seven. After Gornuk opened the vault, harry went to the back of the vault, and found the groove behind a pile of galleons. Harry pointed his wand at the groove and said "Alohomora" the compartment swung open, revealing the rolled parchment and a memory as well. Taking them, Harry handed the Parchment to Gornuk and kept a hold of the memory. Harry followed Gornuk back to the room. Unrolling the Parchment, Gornuk compared all of the signatures and all of them matched. Convinced that this was the real will, he sent for the head goblin of the inheritance department, a pensieve, and the forms for Harry to be named the heir before his thirteenth birthday. The pensieve arrived first, and harry poured the memory in. At the last second before he entered the memory he stopped. "Cyrus, could you go in instead? I don't know if I can handle seeing them twice in one day." Cyrus put a hand on Harry's shoulder and entered the memory. A few minutes later, he came out, literally shaking with rage. "I need to take this memory back, Lord Gornuk; I would like to give this to Madam Bones." Gornuk, while not sure what the reason was, removed the memory and returned it to Cyrus. There was a knock on the door and Gornuk opened it, revealing a younger goblin with a small stack of Parchment.

He entered the room and pulled up a chair next to Gornuk. "I am Bladvak, and I am the head of the department of magical inheritance. I understand that you have a problem that I can assist you with?" Gornuk introduces them before explaining, "Earlier today, Lord Greengrass came to me with a suspicion that the Potter will was forged. I examined the signatures and compared them to sample taken by the bank and confirmed that they were forged. Following my discovery of this, Heir Potter and I went to the main Potter Vault. We found a memory of the late Lord Potter that told the location of the true will. I have confirmed from the signatures and that memory that this is the true will."

Bladvak paused, and then responds, "Our laws are quite clear. Heir Potter has the right to legal become heir potter, and can be emancipated at age fifteen. Furthermore, anything given by the fake will can be reclaimed with interest by the bank. Sign these forms to become heirs of Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Peverell When you reach the age of fifteen you will be able to perform a blood test to discover any additional families you may have." Harry signs the paperwork, and hands it back to Bladvak. After looking over the forms he hands Harry three more papers. "This form gives us permission to look over your financial information, and the other two give us permission to retrieve illegal funds from Albus Dumbledore and Molly Prewett. The total amount stolen was two hundred and fifty five million galleons over a period of ten years." That last comment enraged everyone in the room. "How the hell could they have not been noticed before now?" Cyrus asked as calmly as possible. Bladvak looked over the information that he had, "Albus Dumbledore was named your magical guardian in the fake will. This means that he had control over your accounts. According to the will, Your Parents owed Molly Prewett a life debt, to be paid by one million gallons a month until you reach the age of seventeen. Both were considered legal under the previous will. Now however, the funds will be retrieved, with ten percent interest."

Harry signed the papers and said, "You have both helped me more than I can say. Please split the interest evenly between the two of you." Both of the goblins were floored by what harry had just said. Goblins never received that kind of generosity. Gornuk was the first to regain the use of his voice. "Thank you, Heir Potter, for your kindness. While we were in the vault earlier I brought this for you." He says handing him the box he brought from the vault. Opening it, Harry saw an amazing gold ring, with a black coat of arms and a silver Phoenix at the center. "That is the Potter Heir's ring. When you become an adult, you can trade it for the Lord's ring still in the vault." Harry put the ring on and smiled, "Thank you Lord Gornuk." Cyrus rose from his seat, "Thank you for all of your help. We must be going." Gornuk rose and bowed, "May gold ever fill your vault." Bladvak bowed to harry, "I apologize for not catching the mistake made by my subordinate. He will be disciplined, I promise you that." Harry nodded, "Thank you, for everything."

Harry and Cyrus left the bank and headed to the leaky cauldron for some lunch before going back to the house. Cyrus looked at harry and said, "You made some good allies today. Most wizards would never be so generous to goblins. That, and the respect that you showed them, will make you as famous among goblins as you are among wizards." Before harry could respond, he felt something grab his shoulder.

Turning around he saw the twins, grinning at him, "Hi, Harry, How's it going?" Harry turned a smiled, "pretty good, did you guys take care of the business that you need?" George nodded, "yah, we needed a couple of rare ingredients from Knockturn Alley. The pranks that we'll be using next semester will be legendary, the second coming of the marauders!" "Marauders?" both Harry and Cyrus said, slightly confused. Fred answered, "They were a group of prankster about twenty years ago. They pulled off some pranks that we never even dream were possible." "Oh." Harry replied, while Cyrus looked at the twins, "How did you hear about the Marauders? There shouldn't have been record of them unless… you found the map?" George looked scared, "How did you know about that?" Cyrus smiled, "I'll take that as a 'yes'. I went to school with the original Marauders, so I know all about what they are capable of. They left that map behind just so that prankster would benefit in the future."

Fred and George couldn't suppress the grins on their faces. They spent the next twenty-five minutes asking ever question they could think of. Rather than answering, Cyrus invited the twins to his Christmas party, where they might be able to meet one of them, and stay for the rest of break. The twins had a race to check out.

That part one of Christmas break. I'll upload the rest of the year today. I'd appreciate it if you'd R&R


	5. Christmas Part 2 and Justice Served

Harry Potter and the Infernal Requiem

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, as much as I might wish that I did. Any character or settings are property of their respective owners.

Here is the rest of the break, and Harry finally meets his dogfather.

Harry spent most of the afternoon, after giving all of his friends a play by play of what happened, helping the Greengrasses set up for the party. Morgan was pleasantly surprised to see that Harry had his mother's knack for cooking. Harry learned more about his mother from talking with Morgan. He learned that his mother received the necklace he brought from the main vault was given to her by a childhood friend. Aside from a few weeks in their fifth year, she almost never took it off.

Around seven o'clock, Amelia arrived, bringing along a rather shabby looking man with short grey hair. "Harry, I thought that you might want to meet one of your father's closest friends, Remus Lupin." Lupin looked at Harry, smiled and said, "It's wonderful to finally meet you. I had hoped to meet before now; however, Professor Dumbledore feared that it might put you in danger." Harry shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you, sir." Remus laughed, "Please call me Remus. 'Sir' makes me feel like an old man. I'm sure that you have some questions, so feel free to ask them and I will answer them to the best of my ability." Cyrus walked into the room, carrying the memory from this afternoon.

Harry was quiet for a minute, before finally asking, "Do you know why You-Know-Who killed by family?" Remus answered with a tear in his eye, "I don't know why Voldemort- "everyone in the room but harry shuddered at the name, "attacked your parents, however, I do know that the only reason that they were killed was because your father's best friend betrayed him." Harry was shocked, how could his father's friend do that? Cyrus spoke up at that moment, "Sirius Black never betrayed them! An innocent man has been in Azkaban for over ten years." Amelia turned to Cyrus, "Please explain, Cyrus." He handed her the memory, "This is Lily potter's memory of the day that the cast the Fidelius charm. Black convinced them to make Pettigrew the secret-keeper, in order to throw off You-Know-Who. Since the charm was broken, that can only mean that Pettigrew was the traitor, not Sirius. Sirius never even got a trial because of Crouch." Cyrus snapped his fingers and a house elf popped next to him. "Mooky, please bring me the pensieve from my office." A second later, the pensieve popped in on the table, "you're more than welcome to see for yourself."

Amelia poured the memory into the pensieve, and bent into the pensieve. A few minutes later, Amelia straightens up, and turns to harry, "Sorry harry, but you know what the original plan was, right?" Harry nodded and she continued, "If you are questioned, just say that is what happened. I can't let Sirius black spend one more day in prison." And with that she turned to leave, only for Remus to stop her, "When Sirius is released, please ask him to meet me here. Morgan was kind enough to lend me her spare bedroom." Amelia nodded and left the house.

They spent the entire night waiting for some news from Amelia, which finally arrived around midnight. The message was short and read;

Cyrus,

I've had Sirius Black moved to a holding cell at the ministry, I have also filed the paperwork to have Harry removed from that muggle hell. Harry may be required to testify, but that will at the trial next month. I have listed his temporary residence as your house.

I'll keep you updated,

Amelia

Harry went to his room, but was unable get to sleep for a while. By morning, Harry had gotten about two hours sleep. When he woke up, he saw that the bed was surrounded with presents. There were more in this room than Harry had gotten in his entire life before now. He opened a small package at the foot of his bed. Inside was a cloak, which seemed to change color as he moved it. Putting it on, Harry looked in the mirror and saw that his entire body was gone. All that he saw was a floating head.

Daphne chooses that moment to walk into his room, "Harry, are you awake yet? Mum says that breakfast is- AHHH!" Remus appeared a few seconds later, wand drawn "Daphne, what's wrong?" As she pointed into Harry's room, he saw Harry's head floating in front of the door. "Harry, are you alright?" harry looked at him and said, "Yah I'm fine. I put on this cloak and suddenly my body was gone." He took off the cloak and handed it to Remus. Cyrus and Morgan showed up, wands out, "What happened?" Morgan asked. Remus started laughing, "Someone has a sense of humor. They sent Harry James' cloak. Daphne walked in and only saw his head. I did the same thing when James showed it to me." This caused both parents to laugh, while Daphne pouted.

Harry continued unwrapping his presents. Fred gave Harry a bag of sweets. George had given him a prank pass, which is good for a prank on anyone after they returned to school. Snape had sent him his old copy of the book, 'Advanced Potion Making' with handwritten notes on potions and spells. Daphne gave him a book called, 'An introduction into Pureblood Society'. Tori gave him an assortment of owl treats for Hedwig. Susan's gift was a pair of dragonhide gloves with matching boots, enchanted to keep warm no matter how cold it was outside. Cyrus gave him a silver dragonhide wand holster. Morgan made him a book, filled with old photos of his parents. Harry thought that it was the best present of all.

When Harry finally made it down to breakfast, almost everyone was done. After giving and receiving thanks for the presents, Harry sat down and Morgan reheated his food with a wave of her wand. Remus said to Harry, "I'm sorry that I couldn't get you anything, I was planning on going to get you something today if that's alright." Harry swallowed his food, and answered, "You really don't have to, it's fin-"An owl screech cut him off, flying in through the open window. Landing in front of Remus, it lifted its leg and Remus took the letter. Opening it, he read through quickly before breaking into a smile and handing Cyrus the letter. Cyrus likewise started to smile. "What is going on? Care to share with the kids?"Tori asked, trying to look over her father's shoulder, but he quickly moved the letter. "You'll find out soon enough. Fred, George, it looks like you'll get to meet two of the marauders." As Fred and George cheered, Harry turned to George, "About this prank pass, can I only use it at school?" The twins looked at each other, and then answered, "Depends on what you mean." Harry rephrased the question, "Could I use it to prank the Dursleys?" Fred thought for a minutes, "No." he answered before smiling. George continued, "We'll do that for free." The whole table started to laugh.

After lunch, Remus and twins went out. Remus insisted on getting a present for Harry and the twins wanted to get Harry another Christmas present. Harry spent most of the day running around and hanging out with his new friends. He gave Tori lessons with her new broom, where he learned that she aspired o be a chaser. Harry played the role of keeper and helped her practice her shooting. Afterwards, he, Susan, and Daphne started to learn some of the new types of magic in Susan books. Daphne grew quite fond of alchemy, while Susan was more interested in spell creation. To the surprise of no one, Harry proved to be quite accomplished at martial magic.

Fred and George returned just before dinner, bringing with them a muggle video camera. They handed it to Harry, who watched the video with a smile. "We replaced your cousin's shoes with a pair that had tripping hex imbued in them. He was tripping over his own feet all day. We also cursed their food so that they will wake up with green skin for Boxing Day. His sweet stash was also replaced with a large assortment of our new trick candies. Should be fun watching what happens tomorrow." Everyone laughed, including three new voices from the doorway.

They saw that Remus was at the doorway, with Amelia and a man with long black hair and a wide grin on his face. "Not bad, reminds me of the good old days, right Moony?" the man said. Lupin laughed and replied, "And they'll only get better over time. They might surpass us, Padfoot." Fred gaped, "Moony?" at the same time as George gaped, "Padfoot?" Cyrus made the introductions, everyone, this is Sirius Black, recently exonerated mass murder. Sirius, my Daughters Daphne and Astoria. Amelia's niece Susan. Fred and George Weasley, next generation Marauders. And, of course, your godson Harry Potter."

Sirius knelt down next to Harry, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. Until we find that no good rat, I won't really be free, but Amelia was kind enough to get me released on home confinement until then." Harry's answer was cut off by Morgan, "We'll have time for that later, we still have all of the food we made yesterday, and how about we have a party to celebrate your release." Over dinner, Fred asked Sirius, "How did you get the nickname 'Padfoot'?" Sirius stopped eating, and said, "because of this…" and Sirius disappeared. He was replaced with a large shaggy black dog. After he changed back, Morgan hit him on the head with a spoon. "The rules are the same as always, no changing in the kitchen."

Sirius explained to the twins, "The marauders were animagus, I'm a dog, and James was a stag, Hence Prongs. Peter was a rat, very fitting description of that back stabbing piece of-"Morgan hit him again, "Language." Amelia turned to Sirius, "can you give me a memory of Pettigrew's rat form? Chances are that he's hiding out in it." After Sirius nodded, she placed her wand to his temple and withdrew, taking a memory along with it. She put the memory in the pensieve and watched it. After she was done, she wrote an owl to the department of animagus registration and updated Pettigrew's information. While she did that George watched the memory and Fred continued his chat with Sirius.

"No way! You pranked Dumbledore?" George exclaimed. Sirius laughed, "Yah, took about a month to plan, but we pulled it off. The best prank we ever-""Fred!" George shouted from behind him, causing everyone to jump and Remus to pull his wand. Fred turned and was stunned by the serious look on his twin's face. "What? What's wrong?" George pointed to the pensieve, "Look at the memory now. I've seen that rat before." George bolted to the pensieve while Sirius looked thunderstruck. Remus and Amelia started to interrogate George for details. Before he was able to answer, Fred had returned, "No doubt about it. That is scabbers. He's been our brother's rat since before Percy started school. Only difference is that scabbers lost a toe before we got him." Amelia nodded, "The only piece of Pettigrew that was found was his left index finger. Where is this rat now?"

George answered this time, "In Romania, Ron's with our parents and Percy visiting Charlie." Amelia nodded, "We'll keep Sirius' release a secret for now. After you return to school, would you be able to capture and stun him?" seeing them nod, she smiled, "Good, if possible keep it a secret and send an owl to me. The Aurors will handle the rest." Daphne spoke up, "Rather than an owl, I'll call mom on our new watches. That should make it significantly faster." "Sound like a plan. Sirius, it looks like you'll be free and clear in just a little while longer." Sirius grinned, "Glad to hear it. Any chance that Remus and I can tag along?" Amelia thought for a moment, "I can have Remus join us as a civilian assistant, but you are still a convicted felon. If this works and Pettigrew gets sentenced to death, I'll pull some string to let you handle that part." Sirius' only response was a bloodthirsty grin.

Compared to the rest of break, New Years was a quiet celebration. He spent most of the break talking with Sirius and Remus about his father. They were both furious about what happened to Harry at the hands of the Dursleys. Cyrus and Remus had to hold Sirius back before he tried to go kill them. Harry was slowly able to perfect his occlumency. Remus tried to help test his defenses, but every time he got past, he saw what the Dursley's had done to him, and in Sirius' words, "Made him look wolfish." Cyrus volunteered to continue his training, as Harry couldn't let his emotion control him like he did during the first half of the year. Harry found, that occlumency not only helped to keep control of his emotions, he also became better at focusing his magic. Cyrus joked that he'd destroy the school if he got any stronger, but after dueling practice with Remus, he didn't think it was a joke anymore.

Fred and George returned to Hogwarts by floo powder from the leaky cauldron, while Harry and company boarded the Hogwarts express at ten-thirty. Aside from a confrontation with Ron and Draco, which ended with both of them fleeing as soon as they saw Harry's new wand, it was a relatively peaceful ride. As they disembarked, they were met at the platform by Professor Snape. "Potter, Bones, Greengrass, Might I have a word?" They followed, and rather than heading towards the school, they went into Hogsmeade Village, into the three broomsticks. He'd obviously made arrangements before hand as he walked up to the counter, and told the barmaid, "Three Butterbeers and a Firewhiskey in the private parlor." And walked into the parlor. After the barmaid brought the drinks Snape turned to the students, "The headmaster was none too pleased that you went to Gringotts. He ordered me to make a stronger batch of Loyalty potion. Unlike before, however he intends to dose all of you. He believes that if he can control you, than Harry will be easier to manipulate."

Snape pulled out three bottles of cherry red liquid, "These potions will counteract the loyalty potion, if taken within twenty four hours of being affected. If you are called to the headmaster, drink the potion and call me before hand. If a teacher is ordered to bring you to the headmaster, ask that I be present. Now, did anything happen during the break that I should be aware of?" Harry spent the next half hour give him a brief summary of what happened, from getting his new wand, to Sirius Black's innocence and Pettigrew's identity. After he was done, Snape sighed, "So, Albus concealed the real will. I always thought that Lily would never have wanted you anywhere near Petunia. I'm glad that Lily was as astute as always. I noticed that you have her necklace." pointing out the necklace that Harry'd taken from the vault. "It was in the main vault, I took it so that I could have something to remember her by" Harry answered. Snape didn't speak for a minute and when he did, it was little more than a whisper, "I can't believe she kept it. After all these years…." Speaking up, with a tear in his eye, he says, "I gave her that necklace for her twelfth birthday. After we had a fight in my fifth year, I thought that she'd thrown it out."

Regaining his composure, Snape hands each of them a vial. "You may be able to put that necklace to good use. The inside is hollow; Lily had the ingenious idea to use it to store invigoration draught to cram for her O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. Remove the cap and pour the antidote. It should make it easier to drink it suddenly, if needed. Regarding the plan to capture Pettigrew, we can only hope that Dumbledore doesn't attempt to interfere." After they'd finished their drinks, Snape escorted them back to school, where the twins were waiting for them, rat in hand.

Daphne hurried to tell her mom, while Snape left to the main gate to lead them to the school. Fifteen minutes later, he returned along with Amelia, Remus, and two Aurors. Fred handed the rat to Remus who forced Pettigrew to reveal himself. He attempted to resist, but was overpowered and restrained. The commotion in the Entrance Hall naturally drew the attention of teachers and students alike. Some teachers, like Professor Flitwick assisted the Aurors with restraining Peter, while other like McGonagall kept the students from interfering and placing themselves in danger. Ultimately, as the Aurors prepared to take Pettigrew away, Dumbledore arrived, walking right up to Remus, "Remus, my old friend, what is the meaning of this? No one called the department of magical law enforcement, so how did this happen?"

Remus smiles at Albus, "We received an anonymous tip that Peter Pettigrew was an animagus, hiding out as a rat at Hogwarts. Deciding that the tip was credible, Madam Bones asked me to join her on this assignment. As Peter's friend, I would be able determine if it was him. Upon arriving, Professor Snape met us at the gate and led us inside. We'd intended to ask you to request any rats be taken to great hall. However as soon as we entered, we saw Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley holding a rat in the corner. We asked to see it and it became frantic. After stunning it, we preformed the proper spells and established that it was an animagus, and reversed the transformation. The man in question seems to resemble Peter Pettigrew and is being taken to the ministry of magic for processing."

Albus' smiled faded briefly, but rebounded as he spoke to Amelia, "Surely there is no need for that. There is no evidence that he committed any crime." Amelia addressed Dumbledore seriously, "There is the charge of being an unregistered animagus. Also, his survival does raise questions regarding Sirius Black's imprisonment. Pettigrew will be questioned under veritaserum. If he committed no crimes, then the ministry might be willing to drop the charges, considering his Heroic act of bring down Sirius black. Good day professor, you might want to inform Ronald Weasley that he might not have a rat again." Without even waiting for a response, she walked out the door, followed closely by Remus and the Aurors, still transporting Pettigrew's chained form.

After dinner that night, Harry invited Fred and George to the Slytherin common room to celebrate Pettigrew's capture. The rest of the house wasn't sure why they were partying, but joined in nonetheless. Snape broke up the party at two o'clock. But it was restarted about an hour later. No one got any sleep that night, but harry didn't care. The monster that led his parents to their deaths was captured. That was all that mattered to him.

Elsewhere, Albus Dumbledore was once again pacing, unable to discern the cause of these events. How could Harry have known to go to Gringotts to claim his inheritance? I'd hidden all traces of his true wealth and status. Even worse however, was that Harry had been removed from the Dursleys. Without their constant abuse, Harry's true powers will begin to awaken. Powers that he'd subconsciously sealed away to avoid suffering would begin to reawaken. If Harry learned control them, it would be disastrous. All that work that I'd put into hiding Peter had been uncovered. If Peter talks, then Black would mean would be released. That mustn't be allowed! He must be silenced. I'll suggest it Malfoy Senior that he make it a priority. If I step up my plans to control potter, I might be able to regain control of this situation. It's earlier than I planned, but I must get Harry Potter on my side. As Dumbledore's thought turned darker, a phoenix lamented the loss of the good man that it had bonded with.

The Next morning, Harry went to breakfast early, deciding to dine in the great hall today. Harry was enjoying his pumpkin juice and talking with the other Slytherins, when owls started to fly into the hall, dropping mail to students. Harry was surprised when Hedwig flew over to him with a copy of the daily prophet. Unfolding it, Harry saw a note written in the corner. "I thought that you might want to see this for yourself. Cyrus." Harry took one look at the front page at broke out into a grin.

**Sirius Black Exonerated!**

_Yesterday afternoon, Madam Amelia Bones, and a squad of Aurors were deployed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, acting on an anonymous tip. This tip stated that Peter Pettigrew, former friend of the Potters, was a rat animagus hiding out at Hogwarts. Deciding that the tip was credible, Madam Bones arrived at the school. She was able to find a rat, owned by the Weasley family, which began acting strange upon her entering the room. The rat was stunned, and upon investigation, was revealed to be an animagus. Revealing that the rat was Pettigrew, he was taken into custody. _

_Last night, Pettigrew was questioned under veritaserum. He revealed that not only was he one that betrayed the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; he also was responsible for the death of the twelve muggles when he made his escape, framing Black in the progress. This reporter has discovered that Lord Black never received a trial, nor was he given a chance to defend himself. Madam Bones commented, "On behalf of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I sincerely apologize to Lord Black for this gross miscarriage of justice. We must strive to ensure that it never happens again." Lord Black was released from Azkaban last night, and is undergoing treatment for prolonged exposure to Dementors, and could not be reached at this time. Minster Fudge is expected to make an official statement regarding this, and has asked Lord Black to be present, We, at the Daily Prophet, offer our apologies to lord black for the articles that we have written about him, and wish him the best of luck at getting his life back on track._

Looking around, Harry saw that the entire Hall was stunned to silence, teachers included. The remainder of breakfast was in complete silence, everyone still trying to make sense of what they'd read.

Harry and friends went from the great hall to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, still thrilled at how well the plan had worked out. As soon as they entered the class, Professor Quirrell started to eye him nervously. Harry stared right back, until he felt a painful probe attack his mind. Instinctively, Harry locked down his mind and reflected the probe. The moment the probe left his mind, Harry felt as if his scar was on fire and began to scream. Quirrell also stumbled and had to hold himself up, but this was missed be the class.

Daphne and Susan ran to Harry, while Ron and Malfoy laughed. A minute later, Harry finally stopped screaming, and passed out from the pain. Daphne ran out of the room to get help, returning minutes later, followed by Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape. When Snape turned to Quirrell, Quirrell was visibly disturbed and ran from the room. Madam Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and carried Harry to the hospital wing, Ron and Draco still laughing. That is until the door shut and their chairs vanished, prompting them to fall on their asses.

Harry awoke, three hours later, in the hospital wing. Looking up he saw the tear stained faces of Daphne and Susan, who hugged him until they were forcibly removed by Madam Pomfrey. Daphne was the first to talk, "Harry, we were so worried! What happened? One minute you were walking, then the next you just started screaming." She said choking back tears. Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey, "Can you get Professor Snape, please?" he asked. Before she could answer, however, the fireplace flared green, Snape stepping through. "How is he, Poppy?" turning and seeing Harry awake, "Poppy, I'm sorry, but I need to have a private conversation with my students." Madam Pomfrey was ranting as she went to her office. Snape pulled out his wand, pointed it at the door, and said, "Mufflaito!"

"What happened, Harry?" Snape asked calmly. "When I walked into the classroom, I felt something probing my mind. When I repelled it, I was overcome with an intense pain in my scar. It was so bad, I couldn't even breathe. Do you have any idea what happened?" Snape thought for a moment, "I can think of two possibilities, neither is good. Let me know if you have any problems again. I would rather not face him unless I have to. Not yet at least." Daphne and Susan Started to bombard him with answers but Harry silenced them both, "Alright. Quirrell wants whatever is on the third floor, right?" Snape nodded. "And you can't tell us what that is, right?" he nodded again. "Why does He want the-whatever-it-is?" Snape was silent for a moment, and just as Harry was about to ask another question, "I doubt that he wants it for himself. There is someone far more dangerous behind this, and I hope I'm wrong about whom." It took Harry a second to put the pieces together, 'It can't be! Not... Voldemort?" Susan screamed and Daphne paled, but Snape merely nodded grimly, "No one but the Dark Lord could have manipulated him this far. That is all the more reason that we can't get him get the stone." Harry's eyes widened, before he saw Snape place a book on his nightstand. "I don't want to see you in my classroom today, get some rest and read a book. You could become the next Nicolas Flamel." Snape removed his charm, opened Madam Pomfrey's door, "My apologies, Poppy. I will be going now. Please that good care of Mr. Potter." Walking over to the fireplace, Snape pulled some powder from his cloak, through in the fire and was gone.

Susan and Daphne gave him another hug, before leaving to go back to class. Harry picked up the book Snape left, and began reading the first chapter. Around chapter three, Harry saw something that caught his interest, "The average witch or wizard will live to be one hundred and fifty to two hundred years old, however Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel are the oldest living wizards in history, over six hundred and fifty years old each. More information in chapter seven." Harry immediately turned to chapter seven and began reading, until he found what he was looking for. "Nicolas Flamel earned his fame with his creation of the Philosopher stone. Among the most powerful magical items, this stone is capable of astonishing feats, including transforming metal to gold, and common peddles into jewels. However, its most famous ability is producing the Elixir of life. Not only will the elixir extend the life of the one who drinks it, it will also restore body parts that have been magical destroyed. Even the most powerful of spell can be undone with this Elixir. The method of creating a stone is a closely guarded secret, so much so that Nicolas never wrote down his method, to prevent it from being stolen. The whereabouts of the stone are unknown." That was the answer. Voldemort was after the Philosopher Stone.

Well, now he know what he's up against. But how will he deal with it? Read on and enjoy. R&R if you have time.


	6. The Third Floor

Harry Potter and the Infernal Requiem

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, as much as i might wish that i did. Any character or settings are property of their respective owners.

The second to last chapter of the first year! I'll hopefully be able to get regular updates after this batch.

Harry told his friends of his theory, and they agreed that the item was a philosopher stone. However, they also agreed to not interfere unless needed. January passed by with nothing more exciting than a few scuffles with Ron and Draco. Now that he had a wand again, they had no excuse, as Harry soundly beat them in ever spell, test, and mock duel. As February came to a close, teachers began stressing the importance of final exams, and using them as an excuse to assign more homework. On the morning of the twenty-third, Harry was sitting in Charms, helping Neville review the Hovering Charm, when Percy Weasley opened the classroom door, "Excuse me, Professor, Headmaster Dumbledore would like a word with Harry Potter. Harry stood up and followed Percy out of the Classroom. As soon as Percy's back was to him, Harry removed the cap on his necklace and drank the antidote, before saying to Percy, "I would like for my head of house to be at the meeting." Percy was clearly angry about this, but wasn't able to stop him, so they went to the dungeons. Knocking on Snape's office door, they waited until it opened, "Sir, Headmaster Dumbledore would like a word with Harry Potter, who has asked that you be there during the meeting." Snape nodded, and joined them in walking to the office. As they walked, Snape gestured towards Harry necklace, to which Harry nodded and kept walking.

Before long they were in front of Dumbledore's office door. Percy knocked, "Sir, I've brought him." "Enter" came a voice form the other side of the door. They enter and found Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, along with two chairs and drinks on the desk, "Percy, you may leave. Harry, Severus, I glad you could come. I was hoping to speak with you before now, however circumstances have prevented that. Harry's how did you find out about your inheritance over Christmas break?" Harry decided not to tell Dumbledore anything, "Well, sir, my wand was broken before the break, and I needed to replace it. When I went to Gringotts to withdraw the money for my wand, the assistant mentioned that my account manager wished to speak with me."

Dumbledore nodded, "I see, I can understand how difficult that must have been. I wish that they would have informed me beforehand, so that I might have helped you through it. Harry, the real reason that I called you here was to ask why you asked Madam Bones to remove you from your loving aunt and uncle. I placed you there as a child so that they would be able to protect you. Please, won't you reconsider? The spells that I cast after your parents were killed are bound to your mother's blood. Unless you live with your aunt, you will lose that protection. Once lost, it cannot be restored. All of Voldemort's followers would be able to get to you without that protection." Snape decided to do his job as Harry's advisor, "If you wish to leave, however, the Greengrass manor has among the top defenses in the world. You would be safe there if you wanted to." Seeing Dumbledore's smile fade, Snape added, "Don't give me that look Dumbledore. I am doing my job as his advisor and making sure that he is aware of his options." Dumbledore faked a smile, "Of course, this is Harry's choice." Harry decided to make him wait, "I'm sorry, Sir, I need some time to think this over. I will be sure to send Amelia a letter with my choice." Harry said smiling. Dumbledore beamed, "An excellent idea, Harry. This isn't a decision to be made lightly. That will be all." Harry and Snape left the room, grinning as the thought about how they'd beat Dumbledore at his own game.

By the end of April, the school year was starting to wind down. Harry was trying to balance his time between Quidditch, studying, independent practice and helping his friends, now including Neville. As Neville's grades were steadily improving and every teacher, Snape included, acknowledge that he's made the greatest improvement since the start of the year. During the second week of May, The final started to be held. To the surprise of no one, Harry was easily the best in Charms, Potions, Transfiguration and D.A.D.A. Susan topped the class in Astronomy, and Daphne was able to stay awake long enough to ace the History of Magic Final. Neville managed to make it into the middle of the rankings, even beating out Harry and Daphne in herbology, with Ron and Malfoy taking dead last in every exam.

Following the exams, in the first week of June, Harry was walking to the library to check for any books on martial magic when his scar started burning, not as bad as before, but enough to disorient him. When he tried to calm down, he heard something in an abandoned classroom. He stopped, and listened, "Yes, yes I understand. I will get it for you before this day is out. Please master, forgive me." Harry didn't need to think about who the voice was. Harry ran straight to the dungeons, practically banging down Professor Snape's door, when a voice behind him yelled, "Mr. Potter, what are you doing?" Harry turned and saw Professor McGonagall walking toward him, "Ma'am, I need to speak with Professor Snape immediately. It's a matter of Life and Death!" McGonagall was unnerve by that comment, "Professor Snape was asked to testify at Peter Pettigrew's trial and won't be back until tonight. Surely, I or Professor Dumbledore can help you?" Harry thought than said, "I'm sorry, Professor, but it's something between me and Professor Snape. I'll send him an owl." And Harry ran to the Owlery.

Harry told his friends what had happened as soon as he found them. Daphne was worried, "then what will we do? If you-know-who returns…" Harry cut her off, "He won't come back. I'm going to get the stone first. If you want to stay, that's fine. Tell Snape where I wen..." This time Harry was cut off by Susan's fist. As Harry hit the ground Susan walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar, "Don't you dare think that we wouldn't come with you. We're friends, Harry. Did you really think that we'd abandon you after all this?" Harry got up and dusted himself off, "I guess not. Come on, we've got no time to waste. Get anything you need, and meet up at the third floor in fifteen minutes, Sound good?" Seeing them nod, Harry ran to his room. Harry grabbed his broom, and put the Re'em blood in his necklace. Finally he put on his invisibility cloak and disappeared.

On the third floor, Harry saw Susan and Daphne waiting across from the forbidden corridor. Harry snuck up behind his friends and put the cloak over top of them. "Ready to go?" he asked. They nodded, and Harry turned to unlock the door when Fred unlocked it for him. "If you guys are gonna go anyway, I'm going too. George, stay here and keep an eye on things." Harry turned to George, "If you see Snape tell him what happened." Squeezing Fred under the cloak, they walked into the corridor, and found themselves faced with a giant three headed dog. The all said, at the same time, "Oh, god damn it!"

The dog could clearly smell them, so they only had a few seconds to come up with a plan, "I've got this." Fred said, throwing the cloak off of him. As soon as the dog charged at them, Fred threw something small into its mouth. Before it could get to them, it fainted. "That was too close. I'm glad that we got that one working." Fred said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Look for the stone, it should be blood red and about the size of your fist." Looking around, Daphne was the first to find something, "Its foot is covering a trapdoor! Help me move it." Together the four of them moved the dog's paw and opened the trapdoor. Looking down, they can't see the bottom. "I'll take my broom down first, and see what down there." Just then, the dog started to stir, "So much for that, let's get out of here!" Fred yelled as he jumped, followed closely by Susan and Daphne with Harry bring up the rear on his nimbus.

They landed with a soft thud, and a slight crack as Susan screamed in pain. Harry yelled, "Susan, what happened, are you alright?" Susan calmed down slightly, and said through the pain, "Fred landed on my arm. I think it's broken. More importantly, what is this stuff? Fred? What's wrong?" Fred was shaking slightly, "Everyone, don't move! This is Devil Snare. If you struggle, it'll kill you." Everyone stopped moving, and they slowly started to sink, until they finally fell to the floor. Fred jumped up and ran to Susan, "I'm sorry, Susan. Here-" conjuring a sling, "This should help to keep it from getting worse." Handing her a potion, "this is one of Madam Pomfrey's specialty; it'll help alleviate the pain." Susan drank the potions and said, "Thanks, Fred, I really appreciate it." Daphne opened the door to the next room.

As soon as they entered the room, they could hear the sound of thousands of wings all beating at once. Looking around, Harry could see that they were key's, enchanted to fly. Harry checked the door, finding it locked as expected. Harry looked up at the keys that were flying throughout the room, and saw one that looked like it had been caught once before, and he assumed that was the key he needed. Mounting his broom, he told everyone else, "Get ready to run. I doubt that they'll be too happy with us for trying to catch them. Stay by the door, I'll throw you the key to unlock it." And he kicked off. As soon as he was in the air, the keys started to attack him. Dodging key and chasing after the key he needed required all the Quidditch skills that he had. After fifteen minutes of chasing the key, Harry finally caught it and did a nosedive towards door, keys in hot pursuit. Tossing Daphne the key, he turned towards the door, and narrowly avoided smashing into the door as Daphne open it just in time. Shutting it behind him, they continue to the next room.

Looking into the room, they see a giant chess set, surrounding it are destroyed chess pieces that didn't inspire confidence that this was very safe. "I think we have to beat the white king to continue. Anyone good at chess?" everyone shook their heads, "Yah, not me either. Only one thing to do…" Harry walked onto the board and pointed his wand at the king and yelled, "Checkmate! Reducto!" blasting apart half of the chess board in the process. Harry walked across the board to the door, "Are you guys coming?" he asked with smile. Everyone runs after him. "Man, Harry, it doesn't matter what we gotta do next, won't stop you will it?" Fred joke as they opened the door and an awful stench filled the air.

In front of Harry's group was a fifteen foot tall mountain troll with a steel club as big as Hagrid. "You had to jinx it, Fred!" Harry yelled as they scattered. Harry and Fred starting fire off curses, but they all seemed to bounce off of the troll's rock hard skin. Susan was the first to deal any damage, managing to levitate a boulder and tripping the troll. The troll didn't take kindly to this and rose again, slamming Susan into the wall with its club. Susan screamed, and hit the wall, unmoving. Daphne started to fire off blasting hexes at the ceiling, almost causing the roof to cave in on the troll, before he stopped it by smashing the wall above her, burying her in rubble. Harry'd had enough at that point and yelled to Fred, "Cover me for a minute!" as he removed the cap from his necklace, and downed the whole vial at once.

It tasted disgusting, but that was the least of his problems, as his muscles started to burn. Fred went flying as he barely managed to block the attack, and the troll turned its attention towards Harry. Harry dodged the club and punched the troll's leg, which buckled and cried out. Harry started punching everything that he could reach, until he managed to knock the troll down to the floor. It tried to get up, but Harry put an end to that with one punch to the troll's spine. It never moved again.

Harry ran to the rubble and began throwing it across the room, while Fred limped over to Susan, who was slowly stirring. When he found Daphne, she was unconscious, and had broken both legs. Fred helped Susan walk over to them, "How is she?" Fred asked, fear in his voice. Harry turned, "she's unconscious, and I think her legs are broken, but otherwise, she'll live." Susan, who regained enough strength to walk on her own, says, "You two carry her, we've gotta get out of here before it wakes up." Harry nodded, "Yeah, but I don't think that we need to worry about it waking up. I might've broken its spine." He and Fred carried Daphne between them and Susan opened the next door, leading to a small room with seven bottles on a table in the center of the room.

As soon as they stepped into the room, Purple flames erupted from behind them, and black flames roared to life across from them, trapping them in the room. They set Daphne down and looked at the desk, finding a riddle, they quickly read through it, "So basically, two are wine, three are poison, and one to go each way. Poisons rarely leave a taste, so that would mean that the second from either side is wine. Leftmost is poison, third to the right, too. Any other ideas?" the shook their heads, but before Harry could think of anything, "Harry, help me up." Harry jumped and turned, seeing Daphne awake, but clearly in pain. Motioning to Fred, they picked her up, and help her look at the table. A few minutes later, Daphne pointed to the smallest cup, "That one will get you through the black fire. The far right will take us backwards." Before Harry could argue, Fred shot it down, "Harry, Susan's broken an arm and possibly a couple of ribs, Daphne broke her legs, and I probably have a concussion. You're the only one that can still fight at full power. We'd only hold you back at this point. Go without us. We'll get Snape down here tonight if we have to go get him ourselves. I'll take the girls back to the hospital wing," Harry nodded and handed Fred his nimbus, "Take this, you'll need it to get back up the trapdoor. It'll help you avoid that dog too." Fred took the broom, and each of them took a sip of potion. Susan and Fred helped Daphne out and turned around just as they were about to go through the fire, "Don't you dare die on us. " Harry nodded, and drank his potion. He felt like he'd swallowed ice, the chill passed quickly and he walked through the fire and opened the last door.

Harry walked through the last corridor, carefully looking around corners. Finally, he reached the end. The final room was circular, lined with pillars, and in the center of the room sat a mirror with a very familiar man in front of it. "I can see the stone. But how can I get it? Must I transfigure the mirror? Is it inside? What is the secret?" Quirrell yelled. Harry aimed his wand at the back of the man in front of him; however before he could cast a spell, a chilling voice rang out, "Behind you, you fool!" Quirrell turned and fired a curse towards Harry, who narrowly avoided the worst of it, but as the wall exploded, he felt the shrapnel stabbing him in the back. Not letting it faze him, Harry used the last of the strength he gained from the Re'em Blood to topple a pillar on to him. Quirrell fired a blasting hex, and almost vaporized the entire thing, but the remains pelted him and knock off his turban and impaled his arm. Having lost Harry in the dust, Quirrell healed his arm, unaware that Harry had moved behind him in the confusion. Preparing to fire a blasting curse as the dust cleared, Harry heard the same chilling voice screamed, "Now! Get Him!" and without turning around Quirrell pointed his wand behind him with his good hand and yelled, "INCARCEROUS!" Before Harry could respond, he found himself bound by ropes, and fell to the floor.

Quirrell stood above him and laughed, "Did you really believe that I would fall for such an obvious trap? You almost caught at the beginning, that is true, and I was surprised by that pillar stunt, but I knew that afterwards you would aim for my blind spot. Unfortunately I no longer have that blind spot. Now, good bye potter. AVADA KED-"Harry prepared himself for the worst, when that voice cried out, "DON'T! Use him to get the stone." Harry felt himself jerk upwards, and was thrown in front of the mirror, "Get me the stone, Potter, and I might let you live." Harry looked upwards, and he saw himself, laughing with his friends. He had the stone in his hand, winked, and put it in his pocket. Harry immediately felt weight in his pocket. Knowing what it was, Harry quickly strengthened his mental barriers in case Quirrell tried to use legilimency.

"Well? What do you see, boy?" Quirrell sneered at him. Harry thought of a lie quickly, "I can see me with my family. My father, mother, and even a couple of siblings. Everyone that I never got to know…" crying fake tears to sell the act. Quirrell seemed convinced, but that voice laughed, "You cannot lie to Lord Voldemort! He knows all, Potter!" Harry's scar started to burn as he felt his mental barriers shatter, "The stone is in his pocket! Get it now!" Harry decided not to worry about the consequences and with his wand still to his side, said, "Diffindo!" cutting the ropes and his legs. The spell cut his pants pocket and the stone flew across the room. Harry leapt after it, knocking Quirrell's hand away and grabbing the stone.

Quirrell's sudden scream shocked Harry. Looking back, he saw that his hand seemed blistered and burned, "What the hell is this!? What have you done?" He screamed. Knowing that this was probably his last chance, Harry tackled him, knocking him face first into the ground, causing him to scream again. Harry grabbed the back of his robe and saw to his astonishment, a face on the back of his head, "Hello, Harry. You've grown since I last saw you. Give me the stone, Harry, and I will give you power far greater than any you could possibly imagine. Serve me and I will spare you, and even those people you call your friends. Together, we can find the spell that can reawaken the dead. Would you like to see your parents again? All you have to do is give me the stone." Harry's hand drifted to his pocket and pulled out the stone. "That's it. Just give it to me, and what you saw in the mirror will no longer be a dream." Harry made up his mind, then and there. He threw the stone across the room and punched Quirrell/Voldemort in the back of the head/face. As Quirrell screamed Voldemort laughed, "You can't hurt me, Harry. You just lost your last chance of seeing your parents again. You could have been gre-"he was cut off with another punch and another scream before Quirrell finally pushed him off. Harry landed on his cut leg and before he could get up, Quirrell had his wand pointed at him. Praying, Harry closed his eyes as he heard the words, "Avada Kedavra!" and all he saw was black.

* * *

Yeah, I know. You hate cliffhangers. Don't worry, you won't have to wait for long. Got a poll on my page, so vote who you think should die first: Ron or Draco! R&R!


	7. Years' End

Harry Potter and the Infernal Requiem

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, as much as I might wish that I did. Any character or settings are property of their respective owners.

This is the last chapter for the first year. Next chapter is the beginning of summer break.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and saw a small cottage on a hill. As he walked towards it he saw two figures at the door. He saw his parents, smiling arms wide open. Tears running down her face, Lily smiled, "Harry, we are so proud of you. Of everything that you've done." Next it was his father's turn, "You are everything that we ever hoped you would be." Harry started to cry, "Mom, dad, I'm sorry, that I couldn't avenge you… That I let him kill me." Lily hugged him, "No one ever said that you were dead, Harry. You'll wake up before too long. We simply wanted the opportunity to speak with you one last time, and to tell you something important. Voldemort isn't your only enemy. Beware of Dumbledore, I don't know what his plans are, but, I doubt that they are good news. Keep your friends close. That was something that I always failed to realize." All around them, everything started to turn white, "Looks like we're out of time. Harry, tell Severus that I forgave him a long time ago." James walked over to him, "And tell him that I'm sorry for what I did during our school years." Lily smiled a sad smile, "We probably won't see you again, until it's your turn. So now we have to get to the most important thing." She and James hugged Harry and said at the same time, "We love you, Harry." And they faded out of his sight.

Harry awoke, in a warm and comfortable bed, with something on both of his arms. Looking over, Harry saw that Daphne and Susan were asleep on his arms, and judging by the stains on his blanket, had been crying for some time. Harry's slight movements since waking up woke up Susan, who promptly jumped and cut off his breathing with an iron hug. This, in turn, wakes up Daphne who joins her friend, and before Harry knew what happened, he'd lost consciousness again. When he awoke again he heard a stern voice yelling, "What on earth were you thinking! Another few seconds and he might have died this time! Don't you two even know the meaning of the word stupid?" Opening his eyes he saw Madam Pomfrey scalding Daphne and Susan, both of whom seem to have been crying again, speaking up he said, "What's going on? What happened?" he said sounding confused. Daphne ran over to him, but stopped just before reaching the bed and said crying, "I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't mean to…" Harry looked her in the eyes and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm alright, so no harm done. I'm just glad that you two are okay. Anyone know what happened after I black out?"

Susan dried her tears and answered, "As soon as we left the corridor, we ran Professor Snape, who ran right in after you. We went to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey patched us up, and about twenty minutes later, Snape carried you in, and told us that he fought off Quirrell and rescued you. The stone was destroyed during the fight, but at least Quirrell didn't get it." Harry nodded, "Where is Professor Snape? I'd like to talk to him about something." "I'm right here." Everyone turned and saw Snape sitting in the corner with a glass of pumpkin juice. "Poppy, would you be so kind as to inform the headmaster that Harry is awake?" she nodded, and hurried form the room. Harry looked at Professor Snape, "I saw my parents," everyone in the room was shocked. "After I lost consciousness. They wanted me to pass along a message to you. "Mom wanted me to tell you that she forgave you a long time ago. Dad wanted to apologize for everything that happened between you two while you were at school." Snape had a tear in his eye as he heard Lily's message, "Thank you, Harry. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Regaining his composure, Snape continued, "Headmaster Dumbledore will be asking you questions about this. Answer truthfully except for one thing. The Philosopher Stone still exists. If you're asked, say that Quirrell used an unknown dark spell that ricocheted and destroyed the stone. Everything should be fine." Harry and his friends nodded, "Before I passed out, I heard someone use the killing curse, who was that?" Harry asked the main question he needed an answer to. Snape nodded, "I thought you might ask that. We both did, but mine connected and threw off his aim. The dark lord escaped, but for now, we beat him. I am curious which of you figured out my riddle?" Harry and Susan said at the same time, "Daphne." Daphne just blushed, Snape smiled, "Impressive, several teachers weren't able to crack it." At that point, the Doors to the Hospital wing opened and Madam Pomfrey returned with Professor Dumbledore and the Weasley twins.

"Ah, Harry, I'm so glad to see that you're awake. You had us all worried. I never would've thought that three first years would be able to break through those enchantments. Tell me which of you was able to get past fluffy?" Dumbledore said with his trademark perpetual smile. Harry answered, "Fred and George have been making candies that make you sick. He feed one to the dog that made it faint for a few minutes." Dumbledore nodded, "Very impressive magic, although I fail to see why such a candy would ever be popular, who had the knowledge to avoid be strangled?" Susan answered this time, "Fred again, I don't know why he knew that though." "And who caught the key?" Fred laughed, "Do you even have to ask? It was Harry." "Who beat the chess set?"

Harry, Susan, Daphne and Fred all started laughing, but seeing Snape's face, they explained, "Harry got mad that there wasn't anyone that was very god at chess, so he called checkmate with Reducto, obliterating the entire white side." "That is a surprise; Professor McGonagall enchanted them so that they couldn't be destroyed by spells. The biggest question though, is who among you had the strength to kill an adult mountain troll chieftain?" Harry stopped smiling, "It hurt Susan and Daphne so I drank some Re'em blood and killed it with my bare hands." His tone shocked everyone in the room. None of them had heard Harry that angry. Dumbledore decided to skip the rest of the questions and skip to the whole reason he came down here. "Harry, what happened to the Philosopher Stone?" Harry lied, as Snape asked, "Quirrell captured me and made me look into the mirror. I somehow got the stone, and when I escaped the stone went flying. I went after it and Quirrell fired a curse at me. It missed but bounced off the pillar and hit the stone. It just fell apart."

Dumbledore seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside he was fuming. He had great plans for that stone. To think that I would be destroyed. Maintaining his cool, replies, "Nicolas will be disappointed that it was destroyed, but I think it was for the best. I'm quite glad that all of you are okay. I wish that you would have told me that you feared the stone was in danger. I would have been pleased to assist." Susan nodded, "Forgive me sir. Auntie mentioned that she might ask you to testify at Peter Pettigrew's trial. I assume that you were with Professor Snape." Dumbledore nodded, "Understandable, I was asked to testify, however, I feared to leave the stone unguarded. I believe that will be all that I need. Make sure that you get some rest. All of you." Dumbledore left the room and was followed shortly by everyone else, as Madam Pomfrey insisted that Harry get his rest.

During the last week of school, people began sending Harry gifts ranging from candy from random strangers to a toilet seat from the Weasley twins, though Harry had no idea why. When he asked Madam Pomfrey why he was getting presents she answered, "Every secret in this school, becomes common knowledge within a month. What happened to you in the third floor corridor was a secret, which mean that everyone knows every detail." Susan and Daphne came to see him every day, and most of Slytherin house stopped by to see how he was doing. While opening his chocolate frogs, Harry started a sizeable collection including two cards that he valued more than the rest put together.

James Potter

March 27, 1960 – October 31, 1981

Among the most accomplished wizards of his time, James potter became known to the wizarding world following his death as the father of Harry Potter. However during his short career as an Auror, his skills earned him the distinct honor of being the only Auror that all death eaters had a flee-on-sight order, and the only one to defeat Bellatrix Lestrange in single combat.

And

Lily Potter

January 30, 1960- October 31, 1981

Called by many the most accomplished muggleborn to ever graduate Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Lily Potter is the mother of Harry Potter. She was the first witch to demonstrate complete control over wandless magic, a feat which, to date, has not been equaled.

Harry was finally discharged on the last day of term. Rather than eating in the room set up for him, Harry opted to attend dinner in the great hall. When Harry entered the great hall, all the entire hall gave him a standing ovation, with only Ron, Draco and a few how believe as they do, still sitting. After Harry sat down, Professor Dumbledore stood and walked to the podium. "Yes, welcome back, Mr. Potter! Now for the awarding of the house cup. Currently in the lead is Ravenclaw with four hundred and seventy points, followed by Slytherin with four hundred and twenty-five points, then Hufflepuff with three hundred and thirteen, and finally Gryffindor with two hundred and eighty points." Ravenclaw cheered and the other houses politely clapped. Dumbledore however was not done.

"However, recent events haven't been taken into account. First, fifty points from Cho Chang for cheating on her Charms final." Slytherin cheered and Ravenclaws started booing Cho. "Next, fifty points from Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, and Harry Potter, for entering the Forbidden Third Floor Corridor." This time Slytherin booed, however, instead of booing Harry they booed Dumbledore. "To Fred Weasley, I award sixty points for ingenious us of magic in protection of his friends and further sixty points to George Weasley for informing a teacher when his friends broke the rules put in place for their safety. Finally to Neville Longbottom, for showing the greatest improvement over the course of the school year, I award twenty-five points. Thus, the final point totals are: Gryffindor with four hundred and twenty-five points, Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty points, Hufflepuff with three hundred and thirteen points, and last Slytherin with two hundred and seventy-five points. Therefore, Gryffindor wins the house cup!"

Gryffindor cheered, but every other house booed. After the booing subsided, everyone continued their dinner, and Gryffindor was shunned at every table. Fred and George were the exception as they personally apologized to Slytherin for helping rob them of first place. Fred turned to Harry and passed him a piece of parchment, "As promised, since you beat Ron in every test, we bequeath to you the marauders map, as is your birthright, son of prongs. Observe," Pulling out his wand, he tapped to parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The ink seemed to spread, from the point of the wand, forming words and pictures. Including a map of Hogwarts with everyone inside. "You should find a use for it during the rest of your school years. Just make sure you pass it on to next generation troublemakers before you go. And remember, if you're going to misbehave, don't get caught."

The next day, all of Harry's group met on the Hogwarts express and enjoyed a peaceful ride through the countryside. They played chess, studied, plotted group pranks for next year, and just talked with friends. Eventually, it had to come to an end when Ron and Malfoy entered the compartment, flanked by new flunkies, Dean Thomas, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson. "What wrong, Potter?" Ron asked condescendingly, "Not so tough now that we outnumber you, are you?" Harry looked at him, "Maybe I wouldn't be if you actually had anyone that could do anything. As it stands, I can beat all of you by myself. Care for a demonstration?" Drawing his wand as he spoke. Ron's group returned the favor; now seven wands were drawn in the compartment. "Sure, let's wipe that smug look off your face." And the seven started dueling.

Fred and George shielded Daphne and Susan, who continued playing the game of chess that they'd started before Ron interrupted. Goyle went down from a well placed stinging hex to the face, while Harry dodged spell that they launched at him. Harry intercepted Malfoy's jelly legs jinx, reflecting it at Crabbe. With two of Ron's group down, they started to grow desperate and began launching every spell they had. But nothing seemed to fit, Dean was knocked out by Pansy's Body Bind and Pansy herself was defeated by Harry's knockback jinx. With two on one, Malfoy tried to leave, but was hit by Harry's tripping jinx, snapping his wand as he fell. By the time Ron noticed that he was alone, he'd already been hit by Harry disarming charm, his wand flying out the conveniently open window. "Looks like I win. Now leave us alone before I start firing blasting hexes." Harry sat down as Ron's group fled in terror.

Daphne invited everyone over to her house in July to celebrate Harry's birthday, all of them agreeing to be there. As Harry disembarked, he saw that Snape had come with the train, and Harry went to see him. "Professor!" he said. Snape turned and saw Harry walking towards him, "I just wanted to say have a good summer, Sir." Harry said cheerfully. Snape nodded, "You as well, Harry." Harry saw someone familiar walking through the barrier and straight towards them. The man stopped right next to Snape, "Severus." He said simply. "Sirius." Snape responded in kind. "You don't like me, I don't like you, but can we agree to act civilly for Harry's sake?" Sirius asked sincerely. Snape nodded slowly, "I think we can. Harry, I'll see you later this summer."Snape turned and disappeared. Sirius turns to Harry, "Ready to go pup?" Harry grabbed his arm and they turned.

* * *

Sorry that it's shorter than normal. Next chapter will be longer. Should have it up within a week. Please Review! Thanks.


	8. Summer Part 1 and Gringotts Again

**Harry Potter and the Infernal Requiem Year 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, as much as i might wish that i did. Any character or settings are property of their respective owners.**

* * *

When he could finally breathe again, Harry opened his eyes and saw that they were in front of a couple of muggle apartment building in London, "Welcome to the Black Family House!" Before Harry could ask what he meant, he saw a massive house that had previously been completely overlooked. Following after Sirius, Harry saw on the door a large coat of arms. Beneath a skull was a raised sword, followed by three ravens. The Motto, Toujours Pur, written on a following scroll beneath the seal. Following Harry's gaze, Sirius snorted, "Always pure, what a joke. This house was never pure." Sirius opened the door, and Harry followed him into the house but stopped in shock at what he saw.

The house was filthy. Layer of dust covered everything, the furniture was destroyed, and all around were cob webs. In the middle of room was a small form that seemed to be muttering something that Harry couldn't hear. Sirius cleared his throat and the figure turned, "Master Sirius, Why are you back, Filthy blood traitor? After you broke your poor mother's heart, you dare show your face here again? Kreacher should-"Sirius silenced him with a punch to the jaw, leaving an imprint of his ring on Kreacher's face. "Give it a rest. You're a disgrace to house elves." Tossing him a torn up shirt, "Now get out of his house you little pest." Kreacher gets up and begins to cry, "Please, Master Sirius! Please reconsider! This is all I have!" Sirius looks genuinely concerned, "If it was up to me, I'd chuck you out without any problem, but I'll let the next Lord Black decide." He turned towards Harry, "Would do you think, Harry?"

Harry and Kreacher looked at Sirius, both clearly confused. AS Kreacher was still crying, Harry asked the question for both of them, "How can I be lord black? I'm not a black, am I?" Sirius shook his head, "Not technically, no. But you have Black blood, from my great aunt Dorea, and I named you my heir. As far as the family magic is concerned, you're more than able to become lord. That might change if I manage to get a kid of my own, but for now I have no reason to change that." Harry nodded, but was still more than a little confused. Turning towards Kreacher, who was bowing to Harry? "Please Master Harry, Please I-"He said, stilling crying. Harry looked to Sirius, "Do I have to decide now?" Sirius smile and shook his head. "Kreacher, I'll leave you in charge of cleaning up this mess. How well you do will greatly affect your fate. I'll be bringing Harry back at the end of summer to decide your fate." Kreacher bowed and thanked them more Harry would've thought possible at the beginning. After they left Sirius started laughing, "That was great. I never thought that he'd started begging ten second after insulting us. Whatever happens now, that made this whole trip worthwhile." Harry turned to Sirius, "Did you mean what you said before? About me being the Black Heir?" Sirius clapped him on the back, "Of course I did. You're the closest thing I have to a son, and since most of the world still thinks that I had something to do with Lily and James' death, it's unlikely that I'll find any lady friends willing to be Lady Black."

"But didn't the prophet report that Pettigrew confessed? That should mean that everyone know you're innocent. Why wouldn't you be able to find anyone?" Sirius simply shook his head sadly, "If only it was that easy. Even if they know the truth, people won't forget their fear. Most of them still can't accept that I'm innocent. They believe that I'm just one minute away from blowing up another street of muggles." Harry couldn't find anything to say to that. After a minute of silence, Sirius' smile returned, "Let's go. Hopefully, you'll be able to spend next summer with me, but for now, we'll be staying at the Greengrass'. Shall we?' Harry reached out to grab his arm, but stopped just short of it. "Can't we just fly? It can't be that far." Harry said jokingly, and Sirius laughs before Harry grabs his arm and they disapparate.

Harry catches his breath and looks around. Seeing the familiar sight of the Greengrass estate, he smiles and runs into the house. Daphne meets him at the foyer and gives him a hug, "About time you showed up. Dad said to bring you and Sirius to his study when you got here." Sirius seemed to have heard and bowed to Daphne "Then, by all means, lead on milady." Daphne curtsied and led them up the stairs. Knocking on the first door they passed, "Dad, I brought them." The door opened and Harry saw Snape, Susan, Remus, and Amelia, all seated across from Cyrus' desk. "Come in, we have a lot to discuss. You're welcome to join us as well, Daph." Waving his wand, three more chair popped into existence in front of the desk.

Taking their seats, Amelia spoke to Cyrus, "I'm sorry that this came up on such short notice. Fudge is ordering me to join a taskforce in the Middle East to protect a number of V. . I'd rather not expose Susan to that kind of situation. Even less since one of them is Malfoy." She said with absolute loathing. Cyrus nodded, "It's not a problem, just look after yourself. We'll make sure that she's alright." Amelia nodded, "Thank you Cyrus, I owe you one. I'd better get going. I'll see you sometime in October." Cyrus shook her hand and Morgan saw her out. "Now then, before we go any further, can I get you any drinks?" "Firewhiskey." Sirius and Snape said at the same time. Everyone else had Butterbeers. After everyone took a few sips, Snape started the conversation. "As I told you earlier, Cyrus, I'd like to entrust the stone to you. It wouldn't be safe at Hogwarts, and teachers are likely to be searched by Dumbledore. Dumbledore was able to trick Nicolas into giving him the stone and I don't think that is a good thing." Handing a small package to Cyrus, who nodded, he continued, "At the moment, I don't think you need to worry too much about the Dark Lord. He is greatly weakened, and I doubt he'd have any chance against You, Morgan and Black. At any rate, be on your guard. This stone has too many secrets."

Cyrus looked at all of them, "I agree, Severus. However, I'd like for you to help the children learn occlumency over the summer. All of them have learned the basics, however I doubt that would hold against someone like Albus if he were serious." Snape nodded, but didn't say anything. "Harry, you and the girls are going to continue with your practice, right?" Harry looked at Daphne and Susan, who nodded, "Yah, if last year was any indication, we need all the help we can get." Daphne smiled wickedly, "And being able to terrify Weasel and Malformed is just a bonus." Susan and Harry lost it after hearing her names for Ron and Draco. Sirius and Remus joined them after a minute, and even Snape couldn't keep a straight face. Cyrus brought them back to order, "Alright, all joking aside, I'd like it for you to have Remus or Sirius supervise your training. Not only should they be more than capable of helping you, but unlike Morgan and I, might actually be able to keep Harry from destroying half the grounds."

Cyrus and the kids laughed, while Remus looked at him, "Are you kidding?" He shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Being Lily and James' son what would you expect?" Remus couldn't refute that. Harry agreed to Cyrus' suggestion and they were about to go their separate ways when- "Harry, could you come here for a minute?"Snape called from behind him. Harry nodded, walking over to the adults. "Alright, Harry, we'll be meeting with Gornuk tomorrow afternoon. There are a number of things that we need to discuss. Most importantly, what to do about the money that was stolen." Cyrus said to Harry. Snape addresses Cyrus, "You were with Harry during his last visit, correct?" Cyrus nodded, "Why didn't you have them file the emancipation documents? He should have been legally entitled to that, correct?" Cyrus nodded, "Yes we could have filed for emancipation, but they still need to be approved by the ministry. Dumbledore would never have let it go through. At least this way, that option is still open to us. After our plans for Dumbledore are completed, we shouldn't have any problems."Snape nodded, "I understand. Harry, please be careful around the Weasley twins. I know that you believe them to be friends; however, the Weasleys are Dumbledore's most trusted followers. I can't help but think that Albus might attempt to use them against us. Even more so if he discovers what we are up to." Harry nodded, not sure what to say, "What are we up to?" he asked, curious. "Forgive us, Harry. But we can't risk Dumbledore learning about it through legilimency. Once you are able to repel my probe, we'll fill you in." Snape answered. Harry nodded, understanding why they couldn't tell him anything.

Harry and Sirius meet the girls in the garden and began dueling training. No one was surprised that Sirius beat them all without breaking a sweat. Remus laughed and then gave them some tips. Sirius continued to beat them until Remus joined in and they blasted him through the hedges. He came out scowling, and then laughed with the rest of them. After a few hours of practicing dueling, and their individual branches of magic, Harry helped Morgan make dinner, and all of them enjoyed a festive meal. After dinner, Remus and Sirius called Harry over. "Harry, we've to go and do some work, and I don't know when I'll be back."Remus said to him. Sirius patted him on the back, "I'll be at Gringotts tomorrow, since I've got some business there too. Might need to leave after that, but I'll keep in touch." Harry gave them both a hug and saw them out.

The next morning, Harry awoke to the familiar smell of bacon and omelets. Harry smiled and walked down stairs. He saw that Morgan and Astoria were the only one awake, talking as they made breakfast. Morgan saw him in the window and smiled, "Good morning Harry. How was your sleep?" Harry sat down and yawned, "Good, but not nearly long enough. " Tori chuckled and Morgan passed him a cup of hot chocolate, "This should wake you up. Always keep a pot on in the morning for Tori." Harry took a sip, and suddenly felt awake. "Thanks, Morgan. Anything I can do to help?"She pointed towards the cupboard, "Can you fry up some sausages? Cyrus has to leave early today, so we need breakfast as soon as we can." Harry nodded, took the fry pan from the cupboard, and started on the sausages. Harry remembered something that he'd been meaning to ask since Christmas, "Why do you cook food the muggle way, if you could use magic and have it done quicker?"Morgan smiled, "Actually, it was your Mom's idea. We used to meet ever weekend for lunch, and hers always tasted better than mine. When I asked what her secret was, she said that muggles make better food. That and Tori can't do magic yet, so it would hardly be fair for her." She laughed and Harry joined her. Tori pouted and threw an egg at Morgan, who stopped it with her wand, "Don't waste food." And she cracked the egg on Tori's head.

When breakfast was done, Tori went up stairs to wake up everyone else, while Harry dished up plates, and Morgan levitated them to the table. When Harry brought his plate to the table, everyone was talking and laughing. Cyrus who'd previously been laughing at one of Tori's jokes, turns to Harry, "I've got some business that I need to take care of this morning, so I won't be here until about noon. Our meeting at Gringotts is at one o'clock, so please be ready to go by noon. Is that alright?" Harry nodded, "Sure, what is this meeting about?" Cyrus nodded, "Mainly about the money that was taken by Dumbledore and the Weasleys, but I would assume that there will be some business regarding your parent's will." He took out his pocket watch, looked at the time, and bolted up, "I've got to hurry. I need to be at the ministry in five minutes. Thanks you all for the food." and then gave the girls a hug and walked out of the back door. Before Harry could ask, Morgan had answered, "My husband works as an ambassador with America. He rarely needs to go to work this early, unless something comes up. The American ambassador is coming to England next month, so he needs to sort out all of the details." Harry was a little surprised that he was able to make time to take Harry to Gringotts. Morgan smiled, "Don't worry; he's got plenty of time, so there isn't a problem with taking an afternoon off." Harry looked at Morgan,"How do you do that?" Morgan laughed, "You're not nearly a good enough occlumens to keep me out."

Morgan helped them practice their magic, and even began teaching Susan healing magic. After three hours of mock dueling, usually with Susan and Daphne vs Him, Harry decided to take a shower while the girls made lunch. He came back down at noon, and found the table set for six people, and everyone laughing and eating. Harry joined them and waited for Cyrus to arrive. After talking for half an hour, they started getting worried, and Morgan apparated to the ministry to find out what was keeping him. Fifteen minutes later, she returned, looking extremely worried. "Cyrus left the ministry an hour ago, but no one knows where he is. The important thing now is-"she stopped, as the back door flew open and revealed Sirius Black, "Harry, what happened? The goblins were getting antsy; concerned that something might have happened to you." Morgan filled him in as the Daphne and Tori started crying. Susan tried to cheer them up and Harry couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened. Sirius nodded, "Alright, Morgan, go back to the ministry and see what you can find out, I'll take Harry to Gringotts and join you after we're done. Girls, you hold down the fort, and Daphne, send Morgan a message with that watch of yours if he turns up." Everyone nodded, except for Tori who was still crying.

Harry asked Sirius, "Shouldn't Cyrus be more important than going to Gringotts?" Sirius shook his head, "No Harry, I doubt that the timing is a coincidence. Someone doesn't want you going to Gringotts, which is all the more reason for you to go. I'll send messages to everybody I know I can trust to get them looking, so hopefully, we'll be able to find him. Come on, we've gotta get moving." Before Harry could respond, Sirius had dragged him out of the house and apparated to Gringotts.

When they arrived, they were met almost immediately by a goblin, who bowed, "Master Potter, Lord Black, we've been expecting you. Please follow me." They nodded and followed the goblin into the bank. They'd completely bypassed the long line in the lobby and were led to a conference room in the back of the bank. Inside were Gornuk, Bladvak, and a goblin that Harry did not recognize. Gornuk rose and bowed, "Mr. Potter, we were getting worried that something happened to you. I'm glad that those fears were unfounded." Harry answered truthfully, "They weren't completely unfounded. I was supposed to have come with Lord Greengrass, but he has been missing since about an hour ago." The goblins were all surprised, "I see. I'm shocked that something could have befallen Lord Greengrass. I pray that he will be found safe." Sirius nodded, "Thank you for your kind words. I'd like to get this meeting underway, so that I can go and assist Lady Greengrass in searching." Gornuk nodded, "I agree. After we are done, I will put out an alert to all banks and business affiliated with Gringotts to be on the lookout for Lord Greengrass. We will send an owl to Greengrass manor if we learn anything. Now, on to business. We have done some more investigating and found several other accounts, set up by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley, holding a total of twelve million in eight accounts. How would you like to proceed?"

Harry turned to Sirius, "What do you think?" Sirius thought for a moment, "The way I see it, you have two choices: You can claim all of the money and property they own, up to the amount stolen, and arrest or enslave them if they can't afford it, or you can take what they have and place a levy on the Weasley family, incurring more money over time. The choice is yours." Harry thought for several minutes before asking the goblins, "Can either the Weasleys or Dumbledore pay back what they owe?" the unknown goblin looked over some documents in front of him, "Dumbledore will be capable of pay back what he owes, however, the Weasleys what still be one million galleons in debt even if you took ownership of their property." Harry continued thinking, before finally coming up with an answer, "Take the money that Dumbledore owes immediately. Then, Leave the Weasleys with one thousand galleons, and take the rest. Put a levy on their wages, and give me ownership of their properties until they pay back. That will give them a chance to pay back, while still keeping the other options open if need be." Gornuk walks to the door and talks to the goblin outside, then come back in. "It will be taken care of. The notices will be sent out after our meeting. Now, for our next order of business, regarding your parents will. We have gone through the records and have allocated the various bequests to a separate vault until they can be delivered. Would you like to have a proper will reading?"

Harry nodded, before asking, "Who is named in the will? " Bladvak took out a copy and started to list them off: "Lord and Lady Longbottom, Lord Black, Mr. Remus Lupin, Lord and Lady Greengrass, Lord and Lady Weasley, Mrs. Petunia Dursley, Mr. Severus Snape, Lord Dumbledore, Lord Bones, Lady McKinnon, Mr. Peter Pettigrew, and of course yourself." Harry was beyond angry that the Weasleys and Dumbledore were named in the will, but thanks to snapes occlumency training, he was able to keep his emotions in check. Gornuk probably noticed this and said, "We will, of course, be removing Mr. Pettigrew, Lord Dumbledore, and the Weasleys." "No." Harry said surprising everyone, "Put off taking the money from, and sending the notices to, the Weasleys and Dumbledore. Then send them the summons for the will reading. They'll see it as an opportunity to make more money, never suspecting that we might be on to them. We'll reveal what they did in front of everyone, maybe even the media if we want to make an even larger impact, and give them the notices I decided earlier at that time. Is that acceptable?"

All of the goblins gave a very scary toothy grin, while Sirius laughed. Gornuk got up and bowed, "It will be done. My business is concluded, however, Ragnok still has something to discuss." The unknown goblin rose and bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Potter. My business will be rather quick, so that Lord Black may rejoin the effort to search for Lord Greengrass. It is my duty to oversee the accounts of the Ancient and most noble house of black. Earlier today, Lord Black met with me and decided to name you as his heir. Assuming that no children are born to Lord Black, you will become the new Lord Black on your fifteenth birthday. Is this agreeable?" Harry nodded, have some idea where this was going. Ragnok reached into his bag under the table and pulled out a small box with the Black Family crest on the top. "Then, please put this ring on the same finger that you where your potter ring on. If the family magic accepts you, the rings should fuse." Harry nodded and opened the box. The ring was small, silver with a black stone, and the black crest inscribed with crimson. The family motto etched into the band. He took the ring and put it on his finger. The moment that he let go of the ring, his finger started to burn. After a few seconds the burning subsided and the rings had fused together. Ragnok stood and bowed, "Congratulations on your ascension to Heir Black. I look forward to doing more business with you. Do you have any questions?" Harry shook his head, "No, thank you for everything; I hope that our future endeavors will benefit us both." Gornuk led them back to the lobby. As they walked through, they saw Molly Weasley waiting in line. Harry couldn't help flashing a grin, imagining what it will be like the next time they meet.

They apparated back to Greengrass manor. As they walked towards the door, Sirius started patting Harry on the back, "That was the most Slytherin thing I've seen since Morgan managed to convince the entire student body, except Slytherin, that school was cancelled for a week. I'm glad that the sorting hat wasn't wrong about where to put you." The walk in and found the girls sitting in their seats. Tori had stopped crying, but her eyes were still bloodshot and he could tell that it was only a matter of time. "How did it go?" Daphne asked when she saw us. "It went well. In addition to taking care of business, we managed to get the goblins to help us look for your dad. At this point, we should be able to find him by the end of the day. I'm going out to help with the search. Harry, Look after everyone. I'll keep in touch." Harry nodded and saw him out.

After five hours of waiting for news, everyone was getting hungry, so Harry and Susan went ot make dinner, leaving Daphne and Tori to their thoughts. "Will he be alright?"Susan asked after they were out of the room. "He'll be fine. He wouldn't go down that easily. I just hope they find him soon." Susan nodded and began cooking dinner. They called Daph and Tori in after everything was cooked. Daphne took her plate and turned to walk to the table when she froze and dropped it. Everyone turned and saw Daphne's hand shoot into her pocket and take out her watch. Opening it, they saw Morgan's face in the watch, eyes red, "Your father's been attacked."

* * *

**The Next batch of chapters are up. The Phantom elements finally become apparent. R&R**

**I've also got a new poll on my profile. Go ahead and vote to change the way the story progresses!**


	9. Shootings

**Harry Potter and the Infernal Requiem Year 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, as much as i might wish that i did. Any character or settings are property of their respective owners.**

* * *

The whole room froze, Tori started crying, and even Daphne seemed on the verge of tears. Susan was scared, and Harry was pissed. Before any of them could regain their voices, Morgan continued, "They found him at a muggle hospital. It seems that he was caught up in a muggle shooting. He was the only one left alive. Right now, he is critical, but it seems like he'll pull through. Sirius is on his way back; He'll explain and answer any questions. I've got to see if I can get him transferred to St. Mungo's. Sirius will bring you to see him later." Daphne looked relived, but Tori still cried, seemingly not having heard a word that her mother said. Morgan cut off the connection, and at that moment, the door opened and Sirius entered, looking exhausted. "Morgan told you?" they nodded, "Then I'll keep this quick, after hours of searching, we found him in a muggle hospital. It looks like some muggle lost it, it started shooting everything, Cyrus included. Luckily, his aim wasn't very good, and he missed every vital organ. The muggle healers seem to think that he'll make it, meaning that he'll be fine if we get him to St. Mungo's." "Let's go see him." Harry said, while Susan and Daphne tried to calm Tori. Sirius shook his head, "Not now, he's still in surgery and they wouldn't even let Morgan in. She's waiting there now. For now, we'll stay here and wait for her to give us an update. I'll answer whatever questions you've got in the meantime."

Tori was the first to ask, "Do you know what happened?" Sirius shook his head, "Unfortunately, no. Cyrus hasn't regained consciousness, and he's the only one that know what happened." Daphne asked another obvious one, "If he hasn't regained consciousness, how did you find him?" Sirius nodded, "Ms. Figg, one of the people I told about him was at a hospital visiting her friend and saw them bringing him into emergency. She went straight to Diagon alley and told me, and I told Morgan and everything after that, you know. "The name seemed familiar to Harry, before he found it. "Arabella Figg?" he asked. Sirius looked a bit surprised, "Yeah, how'd you know?" "She lived down the road from Privet Drive. I used to stay with her whenever the Dursleys went on vacation." Sirius smiled, "well now I owe her another one for looking after you, pup." Susan looked at them, "Do they know who shot him?" Sirius face turned grim, "No, Cyrus is the only witness. Everyone else is dead. The guy's got a serious set of stones, shooting up a street full of people in the middle of the day. Even Voldemort-"everyone flinched, "never did that. " Daphne was about to ask another question, when she stopped and reached into her pocket. Opening the watch, they saw Morgan looking incredibly relived, "Cyrus has been transferred, and the healers say that he'll be fine in a couple of days. They'll let everyone come over for about half an hour tonight. Sirius, can you bring them all?" He nodded, "Not a problem, what room is he in?" Ground Floor, room 24. The floo network should be open, so that would be the best way to get everyone there." She answered, before cutting off the connection.

They were ready to go in five minutes. Tori went first since she was the most anxious, then Daphne, Harry, Susan, and Sirius brought up the rear. After spinning to a stop, Harry landed on his feet for the first time, and was so surprised, he didn't move until Sirius knocked him over. Daphne and Susan laughed, but Tori had already left to go to the room. They all went together, and found Tori giving Morgan a hug next to Cyrus' bed. His entire torso was covered in bandages, but he didn't seem to be in any pain. "Has he regained consciousness?" Sirius asked after taking a seat across from the bed. Morgan shook her head, "Not yet, But the healers say he should soon." "A little late for that, Mor." Came a voice from next to them. Daphne tackled the bed and gave her father a hug, "Daph, that hurts…" Cyrus says wincing slightly, but still smiling. Sirius smiled, "Glad to see you're awake. What happened anyway? You had us worried sick." Cyrus frowned, "Kids, do you think you can get me a drink? I haven't had anything to drink since breakfast." "Sure, we'll be right back." Harry said, relived that Cyrus was going to be alright. The girls followed suit.

* * *

After he left, Sirius cast Mufflaito on the door, "Now, what is it that you don't want Harry to hear? I know you, Cyrus; you wouldn't worry about a drink unless you didn't want him to know something." Cyrus nodded, "You're right, Sirius. It's not that I don't trust him, I just don't want to give him false hope. I saw who did this, and it was Lily. I don't know how that is possible, but I know what I saw." Reaching for his wand on the table next to him, he conjured a vial, and removed the memory, and handed it to Sirius. "Something happened, but that was not the Lily Potter we all knew. She would never do that. Do you know how many died?"Morgan shook her head, but Sirius answered, "seventy-five dead. You were the only survivor." Cyrus looked like he might cry, "It's all my fault. Why did I follow her? If I hadn't, all those people would've lived." Morgan shook her head, "You couldn't have known. If it really was lily, then she would never have done something like that." "Imperius Curse?" Sirius suggested. Cyrus replied, "An Imperius Curse would never work on Lily. You might as well try and kill You-Know-Who with a tickling charm." Morgan thought, "Polyjuice?" Cyrus again shook his head, "That was Lily's magic; she repelled my curse without a wand. Only Lily could have achieved that without any effort. No matter how I look at it, that was Lily. Take a look at the memory and give me your thoughts."Sirius nodded and pocketed the vial. At that moment, the door began opening and Sirius hastily undid his charm.

* * *

Harry and the girls headed for the fifth floor to get something for Cyrus. Harry wasn't stupid enough to think that Cyrus really needed something to drink. "Girls, I'll meet you there, I've got go to the restroom." And ran back the way he came. Stopping outside the door, he could hear a faint buzzing sound, but not what was being said. Figuring that they'd charmed the door, Harry took out one of the experimental items Fred and George had given him, al long flexible, cream colored string they called an extendable ear. Sliding it under the door, Harry waited for a second before, "I saw who did this, and it was Lily." Harry heart skipped a beat, and he dropped the other end of the ear. Picking it up, he heard, "hadn't, all of those people would've lived." "You couldn't have known. If that really was lily she would never have done something like that." another person said. Harry couldn't bear to keep listening, and withdrew the ear, before returning to meet the girls. Together, the four of them brought back, four hot chocolates for them, and three cups of coffee for the adults. Tori, who was the only one with a free hand, opened the door and walked through.

She dropped her cup as soon as she opened the door. Blood covered the walls, Sirius and Morgan were lying in pools of it, and Cyrus was gone. As Tori fainted, Harry and Daphne ran to help Sirius and Morgan, while Susan ran to the healer's station nearby. As they ran, they never heard the faint song echoing through the halls. Both Morgan and Sirius were alive, but Harry feared they might not stay that way. He held his hand over the wound and tried to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't doing any good. Just as his breathing seemed to slow, the healers arrived and began working on the wounds. Harry reached over to try and help them move Sirius, and saw a small vial under his body. Taking it, Harry helped the healers to move Sirius. After more healers arrived, Harry and Daphne stepped aside and let them take care of everything. One of the healers turned to them, "We'll do everything that we can, but it's not looking good. You're welcome to stay in the guest rooms, I'll be sure to keep you updated on any changes." They nodded and followed him to the guest rooms, with Tori being supported by Susan and Daphne, still hysterical.

After they went into the room, a healer came by and delivered several doses of calming drought, recommending that they get some sleep. Daphne practically poured it down Tori's throat, along with a sleeping drought, to help her get some rest. After she was asleep, the gang started talking among themselves for several hours, Harry still holding back what he'd heard from their parents just before they were attacked. The healer came back, "they just came out of the operation, the wounds are serious, but the healers are optimistic that they'll make a full recovery. It seems that they were attacked by a muggle firearm. They'll be hospitalized for several weeks, at least. Is there anyone that you can stay with?" Susan and Daphne shook their heads, but Harry said almost instantly, "Remus Lupin or Professor Snape."" The healer nodded, "we'll notify them, and ask that they come down to talk. The hospital is preparing a press release about this unfortunate tragedy. Is there anything you would like to be expressed?" Again Harry answered, "Can you lie about their condition? Saying that they likely won't make it? Someone attacked Cyrus to keep him quiet, and if they know Sirius and Morgan are going to make it, they might try again." The healer, slightly surprised that Harry was still so calm, responded, "I'm not sure if we can, but I'll be sure to inform our PR rep of your request."

The healer left, and Harry decided to come clean about what he'd heard. "Listen, last night, when I went to the restroom, I went back to the room, and I heard them talking about who attacked Cyrus." They looked at Harry, slightly confused, "It was my mom. That was what they said." "They weren't sure what to say. Daphne was the first to speak, "But Harry, isn't your mom… dead?" Harry nodded, "I don't know, that was what he said. I got this-"pulling out the memory, "from under Sirius last night. I hope that it's some kind of message for us." The door opened, and Remus ran into the room, "Harry, are all of you alright?" Harry nodded, "We're fine, I'm sorry to call you, but I didn't have anyone else to turn to besides you and Professor Snape." Remus smiled, "I'm glad that you called, Harry. I sent Amelia an owl, telling her about the situation, so hopefully we'll hear back sometime today. Do you know anything about what happened?" Harry nodded, "I overheard Cyrus talking to Sirius. I'll tell you when Snape gets here." Remus nodded, but didn't have to wait long, as Snape arrived less than ten minutes later. "What happened? He said as soon as he came in. Harry gave Snape a quick overview of what happened, including what he overheard last night, and the memory that he had found under Sirius. Their responses were the same, "What!? Lily?! How?!" Harry just shook his head, "I don't know. That was what Cyrus said. I'm thinking that this memory was left for us by Sirius, but until we get back to the Manor, we can't know what it is."

Remus looked to Snape, "Do you have any idea what this could mean?" Snape thought for a moment, and then just shook his head, "It could have been an inferius, but I've never known one that could maintain its powers from before death. There are no Necromancers that would have the power to control someone of lily's caliber, and I saw her body myself. There should not be any way that she could be alive." "But, I doubt that Cyrus would have said anything unless he had no doubt about it." Remus reasoned. Snape nodded, "which means that either an extremely powerful necromancer has risen, or it was someone that knew Lily well enough to impersonate her." Susan spoke up, "what bothered me is that the weapon was a gun. I've never heard of a wizard that used guns." Remus nodded, "It's illegal here, but in other countries, wizards commonly use them for protection. They're easier to use, and harder to block. Perhaps it was a foreigner?" "Or someone wanted us to think it was a foreigner. Criminals don't usually worry about if something is illegal." Harry added, which everyone agreed. "Could it have been whoever killed all those muggles?" Daphne asked. Remus shook his head, "A muggle couldn't have gotten into St. Mungo's, let alone get out. They had the hospital locked down within minutes of the shooting. You kids are exhausted, go get some sleep. " "We can't just go to sleep. He's still out there-"Susan started, before being cut off by Snape. "All the more reason for you to get some rest. You can't think clearly, and that won't help anything. Get some sleep. Remus and I keep investigating. We'll go back to the manor in the morning. Hopefully that memory will shed some light on this whole affair." Harry started to protest, but Remus put an end to that by saying, "Somnus!" and sleep passed over him.

When Harry awoke the next morning, he got up like he always does, until he looked around and saw that he was still in the hospital. Memories from yesterday suddenly came back and he bolts out of the room, barely taking the time to get dressed. He ran to the healer's station, and found the healer he was talking to yesterday, "How are they?" He put down his cup of coffee, and sighed, "Lady Greengrass will most likely live, but Lord Black is still touch-and-go. We're doing everything we can. Hopefully his condition will improve." Harry nodded, "Did you find Cyrus?" the healer shook his head, "They found his wand and robes around the back exit. The Aurors are searching everywhere, but they haven't told us anything. We'll be sure to send you updates whenever either of their conditions changes or we find Lord Greengrass." Harry went back to the room and found all of the girls awake, talking nervously. When he walked into the room, Tori turned to him, clearly afraid. Harry knew that it wouldn't change anything to lie, so he said honestly, "It seems like Morgan will live, But Sirius is still unknown. No sign of Cyrus." Tori started crying again, and Daphne cried into her sister's shoulder. Susan went to the window and retrieved the Daily Prophet. Harry took one look at the front page, then had Susan put it down on the table. Harry read:

** Tragedy at St. Mungo's!**

_ Yesterday morning, Lord Cyrus Greengrass, British Ambassador to the United States, was caught up in a muggle shooting, and was taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injures. He was given a favorable prognosis by attending healer, Hippocrates Smethwyck. His family went to visit him last night, along with close friend, the recently exonerated murderer, Lord Sirius Black. The visit was tragically cut short, as Lord Greengrass was attacked as he lay in his hospital bed. Lord Greengrass was taken from his room, while his wife and Lord Black were left to die. His children were luckily outside the room at the time of the assault and are confirmed to be unharmed. The Auror Office is conducting a nationwide search for Ambassador Greengrass; however there is no news at this time. Lady Greengrass and Lord Black are in critical condition and the healers fear the worst. The Greengrass family has issued a Ten Million Galleon reward to anyone with information leading to the apprehension of the perpetrators and the safe return of Lord Greengrass. All tips should be directed to the Auror office._

Harry sighed, "Hopefully the reward will help find him. Anyone seen Remus or Snape?" Susan nodded, "Remus was here about a minute before you came back. He said that Snape was still out looking." The conversation was halted, when a healer came in with breakfast for all of them. Remus followed him in and sat down, "We'll be going back to the manor after breakfast. We've got a lot to talk about, and it wouldn't be a good idea to discuss it here." They ate breakfast in silence. The only sound was Tori's occasional sniffles.

Remus took them back to the Manor by side-along apparition. When they passed through the gate, he nodded, "Good, Cyrus is still alive. If he'd died, the wards would have gone out of control. I'll be sure to send Severus word that he is still alive. Harry, do you still have that memory?" Harry nodded, taking out the vial. "Good, we'll look at that first. The more information we can gather, the better." The walked up the stairs to Cyrus' study and place the memory into the pensieve. Tori didn't want to, and Daphne decided to stay with Tori. So Remus, Harry, and Susan entered the memory.

The room was black when they entered, but it slowly came into focus. They were outside, on Regent Street, which was filed with muggles. Looking around they saw Cyrus sitting at a donut shop, enjoying a cup of coffee. "I don't think this is Sirius' memory." Susan said looking around. "It's most likely Cyrus' memory of yesterday morning's attack." Snape said. Cyrus got up and started to walk across the street. They followed and he turned onto Beak Street, likely headed back to the ministry. A taxi pulled up to the curb and out stepped a young woman, with long brown hair, and eyes strikingly similar to Harry's own.

Cyrus stopped dead as soon as he saw her, causing a number of muggles behind him to run into him, knocking him over. He stood up, apologizing to all the muggles who were also on the ground, and saw her going the opposite direction. He followed her as she turned onto Heddon Street. He tapped her on the shoulder, asking "Is that you Lily?" She stopped and turned around, pulling out a gun from her waist. Cyrus was barely able to move out of the way, before she fired the first shot, hit the muggle behind him in the chest. Cyrus drew his wand and fired a silent stunner at the woman, who blocked it without even moving and continued to fire at all of the muggles on the street and anyone that looked out their windows, blocking Cyrus' spells al the while. When the street was quiet she turned to Cyrus, who was caught off guard by the fact that she was paying attention to him. He failed to conjure a shield in time, and the bullet pierced his wand arm. Blood poured from his wound and he started to scream. The woman laughed before reloading her gun and firing a round into Cyrus' chest. She turned to walk away just as he lost consciousness.

Harry left the pensieve, shaking at what he'd just seen his mother do. He turned to Snape, hoping that he would tell him different. "Was that really…" he couldn't bring himself to finish. Snape said choking back tears, "That was Lily."

* * *

**She's Alive! Next chapter, Inferno makes a move**

**R&R & Vote if you haven't already**


	10. Visiting Family

**Harry Potter and the Infernal Requiem Year 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, as much as I might wish that I did. Any character or settings are property of their respective owners.**

* * *

Cyrus woke up feeling light headed. He looked around and saw that he was in a small room. It was about as big as his office, with nothing but a bed, and a change of clothes. He saw two doors. He got up and walked over to the first door and tried to open it. It was locked. "Thought as much." He said to himself. He turned to check the other door, when he felt a sudden pain in his chest. Looking, he saw that one of his wound had opened up, dyeing his shirt scarlet. What happened last night returned to him in an instant. He remembered how Lily had walked into the room, shot both Sirius and Morgan, and knocked him out. He staggered to the door, and found it wasn't locked. Opening it up he saw it was just a bathroom. Behind him he heard someone say, "You really shouldn't move around that much with a wound like that. You'll join your wife if you do." Cyrus turned and saw Lily had walked through the open door

"Lily, why are you doing all of this? All those people, and then Morgan and Sirius? What has happened to you?" he asked his former friend. She silenced him with a punch that sent him flying back to his bed, "Why not? Now why don't you tell me what plans you have to meet the Ambassador from the States. If you tell me, I might make your death painless." Cyrus laughed, "You can't make me talk, Lily. You should know that." Lily smiled, "We'll see. I'm sure that you could last awhile against the Cruciatous curse, but that would be boring. You see, muggles are just as capable of torturing people as wizards. And their way leaves lasting impressions..."

* * *

Harry started pacing around the room. Remus had left to inform Snape about what had happened, while Susan was telling the sisters what had happened. Harry still couldn't believe it. How could his own mother do that? Aunt Petunia, he could understand, but he always thought that his mother was kind. Why would she kill all of those people? And what about Cyrus, Morgan, and Sirius? They were supposed to be her friends, but she tried to kill them all. He was slowly losing control of his emotion, and things had started levitating around the office. Before it could go any farther, however, there was a knock on the door. "Harry, are you in there?" Harry opened the door and saw a concerned looking Snape on the other side.

"Remus told me what happened. I'd like to take a look at that memory." Harry nodded and pointed to the desk. Snape walked over and entered the pensieve. About ten minutes later, he came out and shook his head, "That wasn't Lily."Harry gasped, "Whoever that was, they did a great job of copying her face and her magic, but she was shorter than Lily would be, and the magical signature from the scene was different. It was extremely close, but not the same. I need to pay a visit to Petunia." Snape started to leave the room, but Harry grabbed his arm, "I'm going too." Snape nodded, and the two of them left the Greengrass estate.

Snape apparated them to Privet Drive. Harry walked to the door and knocked. Inside he heard, "Dudley, get the door, would you!" Harry could hear something coming down the steps and the door opened a few seconds later. "What do you wan-"Dudley started before running back into the house shouting, "The freak is back! The freak is back!" Harry walked in, Snape following, until Uncle Dursley walked in carrying a shotgun, "What business do you have here, boy? You'd better not think that you can just come back after all this time. Now leave before I call the constable." Snape walked forward, turned the shotgun into a dumbbell, and then walked back before saying, "Now maybe that tub of lard can get some exercise." Harry laughed, and Uncle Vernon turned purple, and Dudley started crying. Harry stopped laughing after a minute and said to his uncle, "I came to talk to my aunt. After that, I'll get out of your life and you can keep lying about how normal you are. Otherwise, I could start conjuring chicken in your front yard until the neighbor come and watch the show." The color drained from Vernon's face. The happy life that he'd worked so hard to keep all these years would be shattered. He decided to take the lesser of two evils. "Petunia, the boy want to talk to you. " Vernon said, leading them to the kitchen. Aunt Petunia, who had been making soup, humming a tune, stopped. She turned to face them, "What do you want with me? If you want back, you can forget it." Harry looked his aunt in the eye, "As lovely as this house is, I don't think so. I came to talk about my mother." Petunia turned off the stove and walked over to them. "Don't you dare talk about that slut in my house!" Snape stepped forward and grab Petunia by the neck. "Don't ever talk about Lily like that, or I'll burn this piece of rubbish to the ground." He snarled, conjuring fire with his wand. He dropped her and extinguished the fire. She gasped for air, "What do you want to know?" she said sitting down at the kitchen table. Harry sat across from her, and Snape sat next to him. Vernon was still muttering about "Bloody Arsonists" when he sat next to Petunia. Dudley had run as soon as Snape conjured the fire.

"Did you ever have any other siblings? I only knew you when you were nine." Petunia was a little taken aback, both from the question and from a sudden realization, "Severus Snape? I would have thought that Lily would have told you that long before now. Yes, we had one sister, but she died when I was five. Lily didn't even have any memories of her." Snape nodded, "I thought as much. Where do your parents live now?" Petunia glared at Snape, "In London, at the nursing home on elm. What is this all about?" Snape got up, "My guess is that your sister is still alive. She killed over seventy people in London yesterday." Petunia dropped her glass, "That massacre on Heddon?" Snape nodded, and walked out of the room. Harry turned to his aunt, "Did you and my mother ever make up?" he asked, knowing the answer. Petunia burst out, "Of course not! Why would I ever want to make up with that freak?" Harry shook his head, "She wanted to make up with you. She left you something in her will." Harry pulled out a bag of gold, "That's for 'taking care' of me all these years. You're not getting another pence of my parent's fortune. You'd be on your best behavior Uncle Vernon. One of the companies that I now own is Grunnings." And without waiting for a response, he left the house. Snape was waiting for him outside the house. As soon as he left the house, a young woman, with long blond hair, drove away on a red motorcycle. Through her visor, he could see she had emerald green eyes, just like his. He walked up to Professor Snape, grabbed his arm, and they disappeared.

Harry saw in front of him, a nursing home, with several old men out playing checkers. Snape walked in through the front door, and up to the main desk, "Which room are Mr. and Mrs. Evans in?" The man at the desk looked up, "What is your relationship to them?" Snape pointed towards Harry, "He's their grandson, Harry." The man looked at Harry for a second, before turning back to Snape, "Room two hundred seven. Take a right and go straight up the stairs. Fourth door on the right. I'd hurry though. Their condition is deteriorating, and they won't last much longer. Snape nodded and they followed his directions. They enter room two hundred seven, and saw an old man watching the telly, and an old woman asleep on the bed next to him. Snape walked over to pull up a couple of chairs, and he and Harry sat next to Mr. Evans. "I'm not sure if you remember me, Mr. Evans, but my name is Severus Snape. I lived down the street from you almost forty years ago. "Mr. Evans smiled, and nodded, "I remember, you were always so close to Lily." Snape nodded, "This is Lily's son Harry. When I heard you were sick, I thought that he might want to meet his grandparents at least once." Mr. Evans started coughing, and trying to sit up. When he finally managed it, he looked straight into Harry eyes. A few second later, he remarked, "You have her eyes. Just like our first daughter. I can't tell you how much this means to me, seeing that our beloved Lily's son grew up to be a fine young man. I'm sure that Lily must be guiding you from above." Harry nodded, on the verge of tears, "I think so, too." Snape patted Harry on the shoulder, "I was wondering, what happened to your first daughter?" His smile left him, "She ran away when she was eight. I was so mad at the time, that I told everyone she was dead. Probably is now, thanks to me." The door opened behind them and Petunia Dursley pulled up a chair at sat next to her mother. Her mother woke up and smiled, "Tuney, It's so good to see you." Mr. Evans turns to his wife, "Daisy, Guess who came to visit? Lily's son Henry." "Harry." Both Harry and Petunia said at the same time. "Right, Harry, I'm sorry." He apologized. "Continuing what we were talking about before, I think that your first daughter is still alive. I also think that she has the same talent as Lily." Mr. Evans, who'd been talking to his wife, suddenly snapped back to Snape, "Is that true? Is my darling Camellia still alive?" Snape nodded, "We found a magical signature that was so close to Lily's, it could only have come from a sibling, and since Petunia can't do magic, It could only have been from you first daughter, Camellia." Mr. Evans broke down into tears, "All these years, I thought that I'd sent my daughter to her death. Thank the Lord! Please, Severus, do an old man one last favor. Please, find my daughter, and give me a chance to make amends."

At that time there was a gasp from the other side of the room, followed be a faint pop. A soft music filled the room, and Petunia Dursley walked over, musical pocket watch in hand. When the song ended, she put it in her pocket, and said to her father, "My name is Cal." Harry felt a surge of magic go through the room. When he looked up, where his Aunt had been a minute ago, now stood a tall woman, blond hair tied into a ponytail, and the same eyes as Harry and Lily. "And I don't want to make amends." She said with a smile, before pulling out a silenced handgun faster than Harry could see and shot her father multiple times. Snape had drawn his wand, and he too had been shot in the arm. Cal turned her attention towards Harry, who only just drawn his wand. She aimed her gun, and Harry pointed his wand desperately casting, "Bombarda!" Cal kept smiling, until she jumped to the side. Harry's curse had shattered her shield and grazed her arm. A bomb blasted through the room, filling it with dust. Cal cursed and shot twice into the cloud of dirt, and the shadow that was Harry went down. She quickly apparated before anyone got there.

* * *

At the same time, at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was talking to himself, pacing around the room. "Something went wrong with Harry. He is somehow far strong then he should be, and that power is dangerous. He wasn't supposed to gain that power until he was under my control. Now he has it and he's working against me. The wards that were set over Privet Drive to weaken him have fallen. Now he will only become even stronger. I need a chosen one to act as the front for my plan to dominate. I'll have to use that boy. But before I can do that, I must find some way to deal with Harry Potter. He cannot be allowed to roam free. Wait, Malfoy Sr. has that old Diary of Tom's. He mentioned that it would allow the chamber of secrets to be opened. I make him give it some unsuspecting student for next year. When students start dying, I can call in the Aurors and "suggest" that Harry might be responsible. During his trial, I'll assert that Voldemort's curse messed with his mind and have him shipped off to Azkaban forever. Then I'll rule the world with the boy as my figurehead. A few children might die, but at least the world will be on the right path."

* * *

At Iranian Ministry of Magic, Amelia was busy listening to politicians and Malfoy lying to each other and trading bribes, when she heard a slight tapping. Looking over to the window, she saw a large brown owl with an envelope. She opened the window and the owl flew in with a letter addressed to her. Taking it and conjuring a bowl of water for the owl, she cast a few simple spells to confirm it was safe to open. When the spell confirmed it, she opens the letter.

Amelia,

Bad news, Cyrus was attacked yesterday morning. He was taken to St. Mungo's, and looked like he was going to be okay. Last night, though, He was attacked again while he was still at the hospital. He was kidnapped and Morgan and Sirius are in critical condition. Luckily the children were out of the room, so they're unharmed. I'll be sure to keep you updated.

Remus

She grabbed a couple pieces of paper and sent out notes to Remus and the Auror Office. She needs to get back to Britain as soon as possible. If these attacks are related to the case she was working on before she left, the bodies are going to keep piling up, and Susan is way too close to this. "This is for Remus Lupin, and the other goes to Rufus Scrimgeour. Please hurry." The owl hooted and flew out the window.

* * *

Somewhere in London, an old man with short white hair was writing in the dark. "Soon, the world will see my greatest masterpiece. This generation isn't fit to perform. Ein and Zwei are gone. Drei is uncontrollable. The Zahlenschwestern have taken their final curtains calls. Zane is a failure. I need to find some new actors, ready to take the stage. Then I'll have to go **there." **There was a loud crack, and the lights turned on**. **He turned and saw Cal, holding her arm. Blood flowing down and dripping onto the floor. "Well, this is a surprise. I never would've thought that some in this country could have wounded you, Phantom." He said condescendingly. "Shut up, old man." She yelled, grabbing a potion off of the table. She drank it in one gulp, and the skin on her shoulder started to knit back into place. "What happened?" the man said to her. "I wasted my parents, then my nephew decided to try and play hero." She said pouring a glass of Skele-gro. The man smiled, "Did you kill him?" "Do you need to ask?"

He nodded, "Than we'll say no more on that subject. What about him? Has he given up anything?" She drank the Skele-gro in one sip, and then threw the glass at the wall, "The prick isn't saying a word. I doubt it would matter anyway. They'll just change the procedure since he's been kidnapped." "Then we will have to rely on Zane. We'll keep him alive for now. It never hurts to have a bargaining chip." "Whatever, I'm going to take a shower. Don't bother me unless you got a job for me." She said, walking out the door. He smiled and pulled out a blank piece of parchment. "I guess that it time to put my next plan into action." He dipped his quill into the ink and began "Dear Albus Dumbledore…"

* * *

**One guess who the old man is. And why is he writing to Dumbledore? **

**You'll find out soon enough. R&R & Vote!**


	11. Aftermath

**Harry Potter and the Infernal Requiem Year 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter or Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom, as much as I might wish that I did. Any character or settings are property of their respective owners.**

* * *

Cyrus woke up, his entire body in pain. He'd been cut repeatedly, burned, and even shot all of yesterday. Every time he fainted, she'd heal him just enough for him not to die. Then, she'd wake him up and start all over again. "Sadistic bitch." he said, trying to get up. "You're making me blush." A voice said from across the room. He looked up and sees Lily sit in a chair, drinking firewhiskey. "Why are you here? You should know that I'm not going to talk." Lily laughed, "That much is obvious. I'd kill you now, but my boss said to keep you alive. Ambassadors are great for leverage. But until then, I'm free to torture you to within an inch of your life, just like I was doing yesterday." Cyrus' eye grew wide, "You're not Lily. She'd never take pleasure in causing someone pain." Lily stopped laughing, "About time you figured it out. I needed a new face in this country, and my sister's was perfect." She waved her hands and the glamour dissipated, revealing Cal. Cyrus was speechless. "That was the same expression that other guy gave yesterday. This greasy haired dude with the kid." Taking a picture out of her pocket, she threw it to him, "The kid looked just like him." Cyrus looked at the picture, and tears were at the corner of his eyes. It was a picture that he'd seen every day. The picture of James and Lily almost two months before they were killed. "What happened to them?" he whispered. "The greasy haired git might've lived; I just shot him in the arm. But the kid's dead. Double tapped his chest." Cal said almost laughing. Ignoring all the pain in his body, Cyrus lounged at her. When he was about ten feet from her, she drew a wand from her holster and said, "Crucio!"

* * *

Harry slowly awoke, feeling slightly light headed. He was in a hospital, and he could see doctors and nurse running throughout the hall. Looking around the room, he saw that there was a TV, meaning that he was in a muggle hospital. The story on the new piqued his interest. Find the remote, he turned up the volume. "Yesterday afternoon, a terrorist cell inside London detonated a bomb inside a nursing home. Two of the patrons were killed instantly, while two men visiting them were injured. The Hospital has reported that the wound are not life threatening, and they are expected to regain consciousness later today. Meanwhile, a manhunt is underway-"Harry turned it off after the report, and tried to get up. As soon as he stood up, his legs gave out, and he fell forward. He tried to stand and heard several pairs of feet running towards him. "Are you alright? Here, take my hand." Harry took the offered hand and he was helped back up onto the bed. "You shouldn't move around too much, the medication we gave you will make your legs numb for most of the night." Harry nodded, "What about the man I was with?" The doctor smiled, "He's going to be fine. Some shrapnel hit him in the arm, but he'll be released later today. He's asleep right now, but he should wake up before too much longer. Relax for now; you've got a concussion from the blast. We'll be keeping you until tomorrow for observation. Call us if you need anything." Harry nodded and they left the room. He closed his eyes to go back to sleep, when the door opened. "Come on Fred. Let's come back later, he's asleep." A voice said. "Yeah, you're right." The same voice said. Harry opened his eyes and turned towards the door, "Fred, George, It's great to see you."

The twins smiled, "Glad we could get here. Daphne told us what happened. You okay?" Fred asked. Harry nodded, "Concussion, but I should be able to leave tomorrow." "That's great. What about Snape?" George said, pointing to the bed next to him behind the curtain. "I'll be fine. After I'm discharged, I'll go to St. Mungo's and get this patched up in five minutes." Said a voice behind the curtain. "You're awake?" Harry asked. Snape pulled the curtain back. "Obviously. As that news broadcast said, we were in a terrorist attack. I sent a message to Remus, who clearly told everyone else. Still no word about Cyrus, but now we have a new lead." "Harry nodded, still wondering how Snape knew what he was going to ask without using Legilimency. "If you know someone well enough, you don't need to." He said smirking. Which caused Harry to blush, and Fred and George to stand there looking confused. Harry and the twins joked around about the pranks they were going to pull next year. Harry suspected that they were trying to pull his mind away from what's happened the last couple days, which they were largely successful. Around six that night, Snape was discharged, "I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow." The twins kept telling him about the trouble they caused in their first year, when Harry's stomach started growling. The twins laughed and Harry blushed again. "Stay here, Fred, I'll go get those meals mum packed." George said as he left the room.

While waiting for him to get back, Harry and George started to plan what pranks they should pull on Ron. "Could you get a hold of his wand?" Harry asked smirking. George nodded, "that shouldn't be a problem. Why?" "I've got a book back at the Greengrass manor, that has a spell that makes the front and back of the wand switch. Try and cast a spell, and it'll hit you instead of them." George roared, "Brilliant. Just brilliant. Might kill him if he doesn't figure it out soon enough. Ah well, a man can dream." Harry laughed. "Did you hear? The only reason that Ron passed was because Lucius Malfoy bribed Dumbledore. Dad's been getting real chummy with Lucius, ever since Ron and Draco started getting along. I expect that their meeting right now to finalize the Marriage contract." Harry lost it and started cracking up with George. Fred came back a minutes later, and found them both clutching their ribs. "What's so funny?" He asked putting down a small crate. "Oh, nothing. Just Ron and Draco's upcoming wedding." George said, still snorting. Fred grinned, "I'm not gonna be their best man? Are you?" "Hell no. Ron's getting to be way too similar to Percy. Expect the following the rules and the talent, that is." Harry snorted again, "Don't make me laugh; I'll die if you do." George grinned, "Can't have that, can we? Come on and dig in." he said opening the carte.

They spent a couple of hours chatting, enjoying the food that Mrs. Weasley had made, and around nine o'clock, the nurse asked informed them that visiting hour were over. Getting up the twins turned back to Harry, "Tomorrow, we'll be at the cauldron. Any chance you can join us for lunch?" Fred asked smiling. Harry nodded, "Assuming that I don't suddenly start dying, I should be out of here tomorrow." George laughed, "We won't hold it against you if you can't join us due to being on your death bed. Well, we might, but that's beside the point." Harry laughed as they left the room. Almost immediately afterwards, Harry felt exhausted, probably from talking to the twin while he should have been resting. He yawned, closed his eyes, and within minutes, was asleep.

That night, at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was frustrated. "All my plans have failed. A curse upon Snape and the rest of those treacherous snakes! Somehow, I must find some way to make this work." The yelled as he paced around his study. He sat and messaged his scalp; he looked around, until his eyes fell upon the portrait of a lesser known headmaster named Francis Longbottom. He jumped, "I must pay a visit to Mr. Longbottom. Perhaps, I can fix all of this tomorrow. Yes, that will work. First, I'll get him on my side. Then, with my plan for next year, my plans will come to fruition far sooner than I expected. This is fantastic. I could never have controlled the boy. Too much of his mother, and not enough of his father. If I must, **she'll** handle him. I will have a perfect figurehead, my most loyal followers will be rewarded, and the only one that can stop me will be gone forever! Just one more year…" He exclaimed when he heard a soft tap at his window. Looking, he saw a small brightly colored peacock with a scroll attached to his left leg. Waving his wand, the window opened and the bird swooped up, extending its leg. Dumbledore shook his head, "Only one wizard is stupid and flashy enough to deliver mail with a vibrant peacock. " Taking the scroll, he unfurled the scroll and read:

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

It has been far too long, my old friend. I'd heard some rumors that I would be more than willing to help you address. Perhaps we could meet for some lunch at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow? I await your answer,

Hoping this finds you well,

Dr. Helmut Von Giuseppe

Thoroughly intrigued, Dumbledore scribbled a quick reply, and handed it back to the peacock. He watched as the bird flew through the night, and then went to bed, dreaming of fulfilling his greatest plan.

* * *

Harry awoke the next day, stretching like he always does, until he remembered where he was. His door opened, and a doctor walked in "I'm Glad that you seem to be healthy, but before we can discharge you, I'd like to run a few more tests, if that's alright with you." Harry nodded, "Alright, but I feel fine." He nodded, "Alright, do you think you can walk?" Harry stood up and stretched, his legs felt a little weak from disuse, but seemed fine to walk, "That shouldn't be a problem." Harry answered. The Doc smiled, "You and that friend of yours sure are something. Recovering from a concussion like that with just one day of rest. And his entire arm was shattered, but managed to regain some use of his arm in one day. Just follow me, and we'll have you out of here in no time." Harry followed as he left the room, and two hours and four tests later, he was given a clean bill of health. Almost on cue, Snape came in and signed Harry out. They left and went to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry opened the door and spent about ten seconds looking around the familiar pub, before he was knocked to the ground by two very familiar girls. Holding back his laughter, he pretended to be serious, "Daph, Susan, I just got over one concussion, I don't need another one less than an hour after I get discharged." Susan and Daphne got off him and helped him up. Before he could say anything else, both girls had punched him in the face. "What was that about?!" Harry said getting up from the floor. "That was for almost dying again. You need to be more careful." Daphne said, wiping the tears out of her eyes. Harry rubbed the side of his face, "I didn't think that someone would try and blow me up at my grandparent's nursing home-"Harry started before Snape cut him off, "We'll talk about this later. That shouldn't be discussed where others might be listening." They nodded, and went back to the table where Tori was sitting and read a newspaper. Harry ordered breakfast and went back to the table. As they ate, the girls filled Harry in about what happened while he was in the hospital. There was no news about Cyrus, The murders were still being investigated by the muggles, and thankfully, no one knew that Harry potter had been lying in a hospital bed. They stood up to go to the alley, when a nearby fireplace roared to life. Out of the emerald flames walked two red-heads. They looked around and saw the group. Running over, they clapped Harry on the back, "Good to see you didn't die. Where are you guys going?" Fred asked. "Morgan asked me to help Astoria get some of her school supplies. There's still no Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, so we won't be able to get those, but I have a list of the rest of books and supplies. Most importantly, though, is that she needs a wand." Snape answered calmly. The twins nodded, "Excellent, Ron broke mine and Fred's wands because we'd 'betrayed the family' by being Harry's friends. He thinks that we would have to make do with some third-rate wand from one of the market stall in Knockturn Alley. He doesn't know that Fred and I have been saving up plenty of money, so we shouldn't have any trouble get an Ollivander's wand." George said, as he and Fred followed after them, laughing with Susan and Daphne.

"Professor, could we stop by Gringotts before we go anywhere? I'd like to get some extra money, just in case I see anything that I want." Harry asked. Snape nodded, "Sure, but don't call me Professor. We're not at school, so 'Severus' will do fine." They climbed the marble steps and opened the polished bronze doors. In front of them was an extremely long line, over thirty people ahead of them. According to the sign to the left of the door, it would be two hours before they would be served. "So much for that idea. Let's not waste all day getting money that I won't even need." Fred stepped out of line, "Don't worry, we might not have to." He said, walking over to a desk along the wall, and tapped a young man with the same red hair as Fred and George, definitely their brother, on the shoulder. The man turned to Fred, stood up and gave him a hug. The two of them exchange a few words, and Fred called them over. They all walked over and Fred introduced everyone, "Everyone, this is Bill Weasley, our oldest brother. Bill, this is everyone." Bill shook hands with everyone and gave Harry a slight bow, "A pleasure, Heir Potter." Harry shook his hand, "No need for titles, Mr. Weasley." Harry said politely. Bill laughed, "Please, Mr. Weasley makes me sound old. Just call me Bill. And any employee of Gringotts must use formal titles unless expressly told not to." Harry nodded, "Alright, Bill, then I'm expressly telling you, no formal titles. Just call me Harry." Bill nodded, "Alright, Harry, now, Fred tells me that you need to access your account?" Harry nodded, "If that's not too much trouble." Bill held out his hand, "No trouble, I just need your key." Harry handed him the key, and he continued, "Follow me." Harry followed bill through the halls, looked back, and saw that no one had followed. "They couldn't go with us anyway. Only a Gringotts employee or the owner can enter the highest security vaults. This won't take too long, the employee cart is much faster than the usual." Bill said smiling. Harry could feel his stomach protesting already.

After less than a minute of hairpin turns at what could have been the speed of light, they'd reached Harry's trust vault. Bill opened the vault, and Harry grabbed a large pile of galleons and put them into his money pouch. After he left the vault, Bill locked it, and handed Harry back his key. "Shall we head back up?" Bill said, calling a cart. "Wait a minute; let's wait for my stomach to get her at least." Harry answered, not sure if he could handle another trip so soon. Bill shook his head, "I guess. As a seeker, you really need to get used to moving at high speeds. I'd have thought that you'd be used to it by now." Harry just looked him in the eyes, "I've never seen a broom that could move at supersonic speed." Bill shrugged, "Fair enough. From what the twins tell me, you're top of your class in D.A.D.A." Harry nodded. "One of my favorite subject when I was a student. Actually, it was the whole reason that I became a curse breaker in the first place." Harry tilted his head, not quite sure what he meant. Seeing his confusion, he explained, "I originally intended to become the D.A.D.A. teacher, but the job is curse. Every teacher that takes the job is gone by the end of the year. Professor Quirrell, died right? The teacher in my third year, Professor Viridian, died too. A curse rebounded and blasted him out the fourth floor window right after spring break. Traumatized half the year too." Harry nodded, "So, you became a curse breaker, so that you could be become D.A.D.A professor?" Bill nodded, "That was the plan, but now, I think that I'll keep this job. The pays better and the travel fun. I'm going to Egypt in the spring, Might even be there until the end of summer." Harry smirked, "Any idea what'll happen to my next teacher?" Bill just laughed, "I had one die, two got sacked, three retired, and the last was arrested. That bastard was torturing any student that missed a homework assignment, or talked back. Eventually, one of the students told her parent, who happened to be a close friend to Amelia Bones. She put a stop to that less than a day later." Harry stood up. "Alright, let's head back. Bill nodded, "Sure."

As they walked back to the lobby, thought about what happened to Fred and George, what Ron did and more importantly what he said. "Bill, would I be able to open an account for someone else?" Bill was slightly surprised by the question, but answered almost instantly, "With the amount of money you have, you could probably fund most of the muggleborns at Hogwarts for life. Why?" Harry stopped him from walking, "Fred and George said that Ron said they'd betrayed the family. From what Cyr- Lord Greengrass, told me that if the head of the house thinks so, then he could throw them out of the house with nothing, I don't want them to lose everything just because they were my friends." Bill thought for a moment. His father what never think that they'd betrayed the family just because they'd don't like Ron's friends, but he doesn't have the guts to stand up to his mother, which make them being expelled a very real possibility. "Are you sure that you want to give them you money? Me or Charlie would be able to help them if we needed to. "Harry shook his head. "It would be my fault that they were expelled, so I should be the one to help them." Bill nodded, very impressed with the young man in front of him. "Alright, before we go back, we'll take care of setting up the account just in case." Bill led Harry to a small conference room. "I'll be right back." Bill said, before turning and shutting the door.

Five minutes later, bill walked back into the room, Gornuk in tow. "Harry, it's nice to see you again. Has there been any development on Cyrus' kidnapping?" Gornuk asked, shaking Harry's hand. "It's good to see you too, Gornuk. No, there hasn't been any change that I'm aware of." Harry answered. Gornuk's face turned grim, "I'm sorry to hear that. You have my word that if Cyrus is seen in any goblin control facility, we'll be sure that we let you know. Now, to what do we owe this unexpected visit?" Harry nodded, "Thank you for that. Several of my friends are in danger of being kicked out of their family for no other reason than they are my friends. I thought that I would set up an account for them just in case, since it would be my fault that they lost everything." Gornuk was speechless for a second, than started to lightly chuckle, "You take after your father more than I thought. He once set up a trust account for the son of a dark wizard he'd killed when he was an Auror." Harry smiled, "I'm glad. Everyone else says that I take after my mom, so I'm glad that I inherited more than my father's appearance." Gornuk took the forms that bill handed him, filled out several places. Then he handed it to Harry. "Please fill out the name of the recipients, the amount of gold, when it will be refilled, and when they will have access to the money. Then, sign underneath and stamp with your ring." Harry did as he said, making sure to read the form as Cyrus suggested, not because he didn't trust Gornuk, but because you should never sign something with reading it over. Giving them ten thousand galleons, to be refilled at the end of the month, and becoming available when they are expelled or the turn eighteen, whichever comes first. Harry signed, stamped, and handed it back to Gornuk. He looked it over, nodded, and said, "I'll file these now, and the accounts should be set up by tomorrow. They will not be informed about the accounts until one of the conditions have been met. I am curious as to why you add that they'd receive the money at eighteen, even though they'd be able to get money on their own." Harry nodded, "They confided in me their dream to open a joke shop. This is just another way of financing their shop after they graduate." Gornuk nodded, "Very well. Have a good day." And he left. Bill came up from behind and grabbed Harry's shoulder. "Come on, we'd best hurry up, or they'll think that you fell off the cart!"

* * *

In Mongolia, on the outskirts of Ulan Bator, a man with short brown hair sat at the table inside of the small house in which he's lived for the last thirteen years, reading a letter that he'd just received. The more he read, the colder his eyes seemed to grow. When he finished the letter, he walked out the back door, and went into the small barn out back. Inside, his wife was kneeling in front of a makeshift altar. As soon as the door closed, she stood up. "You found him." She asked without turning. "Yeah. He's in England." She turned and her eyes, usually full of cheerfulness, showed only pain and sorrow. "Eren, are you going?" The man asked. Eren nodded, "I have to settle this. I should have killed him fifteen years ago. Reiji, you stay here. I'll be back after this is done." Reiji shook his head. "If you're going then, so am I. Don't forget that she's there too. We do this together, or not at all." Eren hugged him, "You have a life here. You don't have to give that up." Reiji hugged her back, "I have to fulfill my promise. And I can't do that until this is all over and done. Cal, Scythe, and McGuire. As long as those three are still alive, we'll never be able to live our lives. We've lost too much. Your past, my country, and most importantly, our children. This is going to end, one way or another. We can't run from Inferno forever, it's only a matter of time before they find out were still alive. Then it won't be just us, everyone around us will be in the crosshairs." Eren nodded, "Alright, I'll have our contacts at the Airport get us passage to London. We still have a few safe houses there." Reiji nodded, "I'll contact a few people I can trust, and see if they can get us guns, ammo, and wands once we get to London. We'll leave in the morning. We should say our goodbye. We might not comeback from this one."

* * *

**Last chapter of this batch, Hopefully it won't be as long until the next chapters.**

**The Result of the last poll was... Ron dies first! Now you have something to look forward to in the future!**

**R&R & Vote!**


End file.
